Making a New Life
by NAWag1R
Summary: After the Eclipse things are slowly beginning to go right in the OZ. Cain and DG realize that the feelings they have for each other are worth fighting for; but after a run in with Zero and a rare Soulbond, will they get a chance to make their new life?
1. Chapter 1

**Making a New Life**

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Tin Man and it's characters are not mine. (however I wish Cain was or at least the hat and duster.)

**Chapter 1**

DG didn't know exactly when she fell in love with him. She did know that over the course of their journey he was always there, her Tin Man, a constant companion among companions.

Now, 3 months after the battle at the tower, he has really started to change into the man she believed he was before the Tin Suit. There was a light in his eyes now. The queen had made him her personal guard. He moved into the guard's room next to her chambers at Central Palace not long after that. He escorts her everywhere, including meetings with her so called suitors. They parade in front of her like they are God's gift; a few even tried to get a little fresh but a few glares and growls from her loyal Tin Man put an end to that. They irritate her as much as the gowns that she has to wear now. But here in her rooms she can relax and just be DG. She looked up at the knock on her door

"Come in." The door opened to reveal Cain, her protector, her Tin Man.

"Hello, Princess," he says. "I brought you some tea." He sat the tray on the small table in front of her.

"Thank you."

"Well, good night, Princess."

"Wyatt, wait. Stay with me for a while. I'm not ready to sleep and I don't want to be alone. Please?" He looks at her for a moment before sitting in the chair across from her placing his hat on the table and throwing his mossy green duster over the arm of the chair. The ever present gunbelt he laid on the floor next to the chair he sat in.

"Alright," He says. He continued to watch her as they sat quietly together..

"What?" she asked. He grins. That small smile that was so rare in the first week of knowing him now graced his handsome features more often, she loved it.

"You called me Wyatt."

"Oh, did I?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, I didn't realize I had done that." That's a lie and she knew that he knew that.

"No, it's alright. I don't mind." _My parents might though_, she thought to herself.

"I miss the way it was before. Before we found out that I was Princess Dorothy Gale, I mean," she got up and moved over to the window pulling her terry robe a little tighter around her. "You know, when I was just plain, DG." He got up and moved a few steps behind her.

"Princess, I knew who you were for a while, when Mystic Man said that your mother had lavender eyes. That was when I swore to myself that I would protect you, no matter what."

She can feel the tears start to form behind her eyes. "The point is that I don't know what I am doing, Cain! Everyone looks at me like I am some sort of savior. I'm not! The whole thing was my fault to begin with! And stop calling me 'Princess'!!" She's crying now, something she swore she'd never do in front of him, but she can't hold it in anymore.

"Prin… DG, you were only a little girl. You couldn't have known what would happen. No one blames you." He tried to console her but she turned quickly to face him.

"They should! Don't you get that! My sister had her life stolen because of me!" She screamed at him. To his credit he didn't flinch when she threw herself at him, hitting his chest with her fists, sobbing and screaming. "It's my fault! It's my fault!" He wrapped his strong arms around her and led her back to the settee she had been sitting on. "Don't let go," she sobbed. He didn't.

"Easy, DG, I've got you. I'm not letting go. Just let it out, you'll feel better." She didn't know how long they stayed that way, her sobbing in his arms while he tried to soothe her broken spirit. As her tears subsided she took a deep breath to calm down and couldn't help but inhale his scent of gunpowder, leather and something that was uniquely Wyatt Cain. She loved it. She loved him. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. As their eyes met she knew what she wanted. Him. She knew she had to tell him that she loved him.

"Cain?"

"Yes?"

"Will you kiss me?" He doesn't answer her for a moment, just looked into her eyes. To her it felt like he had been looking into her soul.

"I shouldn't. I shouldn't feel this way for you. You're the Princess of the Realm. You are my charge." His voice was soft as his hand rose to caress her cheek. It was so gentle that she could barely feel it. "I am so much older than you, DG. I'm nearly 40 annuals, I've lost my wife and my son is grown. There are so many reasons why we shouldn't be together. So why do I feel so drawn to you? Why can't I turn away?" He drew her closer to him and it was the barest brush of his lips on hers. The smallest mewling sound that escaped despite her efforts to remain quiet. Encouraged, he deepened the kiss, taking possession of her mouth and leaving her breathless. The kiss broke and they were both gasping for breath.

"Wow," he whispered.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna tell my mother that I'm not gonna see more suitors. I don't want them and all they want is the power, prestige, and position marrying me will give them. I want you. I love you, Wyatt."

"Oh, DG, my Princess, I love you, too."

They sat there together for a while longer. Cain was holding her tightly like he was afraid she would disappear. All DG cared about was that he was holding her and he loved her. For the first time in a long time sleep came easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She was asleep in his arms, and he was just watching her. _She's so beautiful,_ he thought. He's in shock that this woman, his Princess, loved him as much as he loved her. Cain didn't know how this was going to go over with her parents and to be honest he didn't really care. _She's mine and I'm not giving her up,_ he thought.

He carefully picked her up and carried her to her bed. He laid her down gently and pulled the blankets up around her. He kissed her good night and moved to go back to his room. She stirred. He turned around and she sat up, pulled off her fluffy terry robe and looked at Cain.

"Wyatt?" she called.

"Yes, DG?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"I shouldn't." She pouted; he melted. "Alright. Let me go change and I'll be right back. But I have to go back to my room before the maids come in the morning." He left for his room and quickly grabbed a change of clothes. Simple linen pants and shirt to sleep in and shirt and pants for tomorrow.

Cain wasn't really aware of what he was doing; he moved almost automatically. He thanked whatever gods were listening that it was so late and there was no one roaming the corridors. He was back in her room and used her in-suite washroom to change, then climbed into her bed and she immediately curled into his side. He smiled, wrapped her in his arms, kissed her and settled in to sleep.

The rest of The O.Z. could wait till tomorrow, right now he had his Princess in his arms and it was enough. He drifted off to sleep and somewhere in the back of his mind he could almost feel DG, what she was thinking and feeling. It was amazing and as he lost the battle with unconsciousness he wondered if she could feel him.

Cain woke just as the suns were starting to peek over the horizon. He knew he had to get up; they couldn't be caught together like that. He carefully extracted himself from DG and walked out to the balcony to watch the suns fill the Zone with light. He was thinking about what he felt last night and what it might mean.

He absently looked down at his left hand and the indentation where his wedding ring used to be. He finally took it off 3 days ago. He thought about Adora and prayed to the gods that she would forgive him for falling in love again. He didn't know how it happened, but some how she repaired his heart. _Only thing is I think she stole it too_, he thought to himself. Cain headed back inside and saw DG start to wake. He crossed the room quickly and sat next to her on the bed. He brushed the hair out of her eyes. _Stars above, she's so beautiful,_ he thought.

"DG, the maids will be here soon I have to go." She woke a little and gave an almost feline stretch that caused the shirt of her silk pajamas to rise and reveal her midriff. Cain groaned and had to restrain himself from touching her, taking her and making her truly his.

He made sure that she was covered and comfortable then kissed her, grabbed his clean clothes and retreated to the refuge of her wash room and closed the door. He showered and shaved quickly and dressed for the day stashing his night clothes somewhere where they hopefully wouldn't be found, he'd take them back to his room some time later.

Cain grabbed his hat, duster and gunbelt and took one last look at her then left her room to take his post at her door. He leaned against the wall and sighed. _It's going to be a long day,_ Cain thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The maids burst into the room chatting loudly to each other about an hour after the suns had fully risen. They immediately set to getting DG out of bed. It took the maids about an hour and a half to turn DG into Princess Dorothy Gale. As the maids left announcing that breakfast will be in 30 minutes Cain entered the room. DG turned to face him in what he thought had to be the most beautiful sky blue dress he'd ever seen.

"Well, how do I look? Good enough to disappoint my mother?"

Cain crossed the room to take her in his arms and shook his head. "Don't say that, DG. You look beautiful." He pulled her closer to him. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you, too, Wyatt Cain." They shared a kiss before leaving the paradise of her chambers to join her family in the dining hall for breakfast.

After breakfast Cain and DG followed the Queen to her study. Along the way Cain and DG shared a short, whispered conversation.

"DG," he whispered. "What did you mean by 'all they want is the power, position and prestige' marrying you will give them?"

"Well, after everything that happened with the witch, Az renounced her claim to the throne."

"What?"

"I'm gonna be Queen, Wyatt." She said smirking at him.

"Wow, DG. How do you feel about that?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Just remember, I'll be right there by you side. DG, did you get a strange feeling last night, like you could almost see into my mind?" he whispered.

"Yeah, huh, wonder what that means. We'll have to look into it later."

"I agree. And DG," he whispered as they reached the door to the Queen's study. "I love you."

Cain, ever the Tin Man, did a quick sweep the room before bowing to the Queen and allowing his hand to brush against DG's as he exited. DG hugged her mother and they sat to go over her schedule for the day. Shifting nervously in her seat, she wondered how to bring up the subject of Wyatt Cain to her mother.

"DG, are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, Mother I was just thinking."

"Well, as I was saying, you have a luncheon with Lord Arom from the Southern Border Zone. And do try to be nice to him, dear."

"I don't want to see him mother. He's gonna ask me to marry him and I don't even know him. Besides I know who I want," DG responded to her mother deciding to just go for it and hope for the best.

"Oh, my Angel, you've chosen. That's wonderful. Who is it that has caught your eye?"

"Wyatt Cain," DG said, crossing her fingers as she looked up at her mother.

"Oh, Wy… WHAT?! DG, you can't be serious. He's your guard and a Tin Man. You cannot be with him! He's not of Noble birth!"

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day when my mother would be so stuck up and hypocritical! How dare you say such things about the man that not only saved my life several times but also helped save the O.Z.! Not to mention the fact that you didn't even marry an Ozian noble. Father is an artist from Nebraska!!"

"It's completely out of the question DG. Since Azkadellia renounced her claim you are the Crowned Princess and you must marry nobility."

"I won't. I am going to be with Wyatt and there is nothing you can do about it!" She got up and ran from the room slamming the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It didn't take long, after leaving DG with the Queen, for him to make it to his office. Commander Cain it said on his door. After the battle the Queen and Consort had made him Commander of the Royal Tin Men and made him DG's personal bodyguard they also asked him to serve as Acting Tin Man Commissioner until he could find a suitable person for the position. He was going over the files of the new Tin Man recruits and looking through old files trying to find someone to take the Commissioners position when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." His son, Jeb, poked his head through the slowly opening door.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Jeb, if I had wanted to speak with Captain Cain, I would have asked for him. Now drop the 'sir' and get in here."

Jeb smiled at his father as he sat down in one of the chairs opposite his father's desk. "What did you want to talk about, Father?"

"You used to call me 'Dad', you know." He said shaking his head. "Anyway, I have something I wanted to give you." Cain tossed a small box toward Jeb which he caught easily.

"What is it?"

"Open it." Cain stated simply.

When Jeb opened the box and realized what was inside his jaw dropped and he looked up at his father. "Father, your wedding rings… yours and Mother's? Where did you find it and when did you take yours off and why are you giving them to me?"

"Well I found your mother's in the cabin that you and she had till… And I am giving them to you because you'll need something when you find a girl. I don't have much, but those I can pass to you."

"What about yours? When did you take it off? Why?"

"I took it off 3 days ago. It was time to let go. Besides every time I looked at it I could hear your mother yellin' at me to take the damn thing off and move on. So I finally listened." There was more to it than that Cain knew it and he suspected that Jeb knew as well. They would have that conversation another time though.

"Thank you, this really means a lot. So, how's the Princess?"

"She's fine. She's a little nervous about being named Crowned Princess but she seems to be taking it in stride. And you know that she hates being called that."

Jeb smirked at his father, "I know that's why it's fun."

Cain smiled, "Brat. Seriously though, I think she's going to be fine as long as they don't force her to marry one of these stuffed shirts that come waltzin' through here."

"She's the Crowned Princess, she has to marry and secure the royal line."

"She knows that, Jeb. But D… the Princess is different. She'll never be happy if forced into it."

Jeb's eyes narrow; DG, huh? His father was hiding something from him, he just knew it. Never mind. "There's something else we need to talk about, Father, and you know it." A glare from Cain. "Dad, then, you have been avoiding it for 3 weeks. You know we have to go get him so he can stand trial."

"I really don't want to talk about this, Jeb."

"I know. I don't either but it has to be done."

"Alright, I'll leave her with Glitch, I mean Ambrose and we'll go this afternoon." Cain looked up at the pounding on his door.

DG ran from her mother's study and nearly ran her sister over. Since the defeat of the witch during the double eclipse Azkadellia had been having two weekly sessions with Raw to help her recover from the possession by the old witch. "Whoa, Deeg, where is the fire you're running from?"

"I'm sorry, Az." DG tried to collect herself. But she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Deeg, why are you crying?" Az gathered her sister in her arms, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Oh, Az, it's mother, she's going to force me to marry some noble that only wants me because I am going to be Queen. She won't listen! I love him and she won't listen."

Az smiled, "Your Tin Man, perhaps?"

DG nodded. She didn't know how Azkadellia knew but she didn't care at least someone was on her side. She and Az stood there far a few moments in the middle of the corridor, DG clinging to her sister for comfort.

"I think you should go talk to Cain, DG, maybe the two of you can figure something out."

"I'm headed there now. Thanks, Az." DG gave her sister one last hug and continued to Cain's office. Facing the door she gathered herself and knocked.

At the knock on his door Cain looked up. "Come in," he called. The door opened and DG slowly crept in. Uh oh. Cain saw the tear tracks on her face and had to restrain himself from rushing to gather her safe in his arms. He turned to his son. "Jeb, could you give us a minute?"

"Of course." Jeb bowed to DG, "Princess." She glared at him. "Dad, I'll see you later." With that Jeb left his father's office closing the door behind him.

Cain jumped to his feet and rushed to his Princess' side and gathered her in his strong arms. "DG, what happened, why are you crying?"

"She wouldn't listen to me, Cain. She said I couldn't be with you because you were my guard and a Tin Man. And you weren't 'of Noble birth'!! I didn't think she would be so hypocritical!! My father isn't a Noble!" DG buried her face in Cain's chest as he held her close to him trying his best to soothe her.

"Oh, Darlin', we'll think of something. Don't worry. Just go on with your day and tonight we'll figure something out."

"What? Why not now? Why can't we talk about it now?"

"Because you have a dancing lesson with Gl… Ambrose, and Jeb and I have some business to finish that I have been putting off for the past 3 weeks."

"Business?" She pushed away from him a bit to look at his face then it hit her, Zero; they were going to go get Zero. "OH!! Please be careful, Cain."

"Cain? What happened to 'Wyatt'?"

"I'm still getting used to it. Besides I still have to call you Cain in front of other people until we are able to be together freely."

"I know. I was just teasing." He said as he leaned down to place a sweet kiss on her lips. "And I know that Zero is dangerous that's why I am taking Jeb with me and you are staying here with Glitch, I mean Ambrose. Come on, we need to get you to your dancing lesson."

"But, what about the lunch meeting with that Lord Airhead?"

"Ambrose will be with you so just tell him you are not interested and have him escorted out." His pulled her close to him again. Looking into her eyes, her cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her. "I love you, DG." He whispered. Offering her his arm they exited his office in search of Glitch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Glitch was in his office going over the plans to demolish The Tower. He and his brain had been reunited successfully and he had reassumed his position as Royal Advisor. Most people called him Ambrose but to DG, Cain and Raw he was still Glitch. He had taken it upon himself to teach DG how to dance and he was just waiting for Cain to bring her. He looked up from his papers at a knock at his door.

"Come on in." he called. Cain opened the door and he and DG walked in. Glitch smiled. "DG, Cain, good to see you. Are you ready for your dancing lesson, DG?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied with a slight groan.

Cain smiled, "Oh, come on, Princess, It's not that bad."

"Speak for yourself, Buddy." This makes Cain and Glitch laugh.

"Ok, so off to dancing we go," Glitch said to DG.

"Glitch, I mean Ambrose. Sorry I'm still getting used to that." Cain said to his friend.

"Don't worry about it, Cain, I'm still a bit glitchy and to you and DG, I'll always be Glitch. Any way what did you need?"

"I need you to stay with DG for the rest of the afternoon and probably part of the evening."

"Why?"

"Because, Jeb and I have some… business to finish and I can't take DG with us."

"Sure, Cain, no problem. But what…" Glitch started, glancing from Cain to DG, but Cain cut him off.

"I am not talking about it, Glitch," Cain stated simply.

"Ok, Ok, I get it, Tin Man stuff. No problem. And don't worry, DG and I will be fine."

"I know, Glitch. DG?" Cain said turning to her. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Remember what I said and get that lunch over as soon as possible. And when I get back we'll talk and try to work something out. Ok?"

"Ok. I'll be fine. Just take care of your self and please be careful, Wyatt."

"Hey, it's me…"

"That's what I'm afraid of." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'll see you later, Darlin'," Cain said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"What is going on here?" Glitch asked.

Cain glared at him, "If you say anything about this, I'll hang you by your feet for a week."

"Sheesh, Cain, no need to get violent."

Cain let out a low growl. "See you both later. And, Glitch, take care of her." Cain kissed DG again before they all walked out the door and went their separate ways.

DG and Glitch walked to the Grand Hall but every once in a while she would glance behind them in the direction that Cain had gone.

"He'll be fine, DG. He's smart and strong and Jeb will be with him. He'll come back." He said trying to comfort her as he finally got her into the grand hall for their lesson.

"I know, Glitch, but I can't help worrying. I… Glitch, I love him."

"I know, Doll, I kinda heard you and you mother earlier this morning. I acted like I didn't know 'because I wanted to see what Cain was going to say about it."

"I don't know what to do, Glitch. I love him, but Mother won't approve. There has to be a way. I'll die without him, I don't know how I know that, but it's true. I cannot live without him."

"The two of you are two halves of a whole. You are smart and resourceful and together you will think of something."

"I really don't feel like dancing today Glitch. Do you think we could take a walk in the gardens instead?"

"Sure, DG, we can do that." With that Glitch led DG out of the Palace and into the gardens. They talked about how he was now that he had been reunited with "his marbles". They talked about how her other lessons were going. They also talked about what happened between DG and Cain. They had been walking for a while when Glitch suddenly stopped.

"Glitch? What's wrong?"

"Shh, I thought I heard something…"

"Wha…"

Suddenly there was shouting and someone had grabbed DG from behind and dragged her away from Glitch. Glitch was trying to fight his way to DG but there were 5 LongCoats attacking him at the same time and finally one got in a lucky hit. He went down and wasn't getting up.

"Glitch!!" DG shouted. "Let go!! Let me go!!" She struggled against the LongCoat that held her. One of the LongCoats raised some sort of weapon and aimed it at her. Fearing the worst she squeezed her eyes shut. The weapon fired but instead of blinding pain she felt only a small sting. Opening her eyes she looked at her left shoulder and saw a dart of some kind. As DG started to feel sleepy she did the only thing she could think of. She called to Cain with her mind and magick. _--WYATT!!--_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jeb already had the horses ready by the time Cain reached the stable. So it wasn't long before they were on their way. Since they both knew that their objective wasn't going any where anytime soon they took the time to talk while they rode out to the place where they left Adrian Zero.

"So, Jeb, what do you think of the Princess?"

"Well she's different. But she learns quickly and is a natural leader. She inspires those around her and is kind and fair. I think that she will be a great Queen."

"I'm glad you said that. She's a good kid. Unfortunately she has to learn everything that would have been taught to her over the past 15 annuals in only a few months, just to get caught up. But she's not backing down. She's… amazing."

Jeb figured now was as good a time as any to get in to the issue so he steeled himself and said, "Dad, you sound like you have feelings for her." Jeb glanced at his father and saw that Cain was trying to look anywhere but at Jeb and his fair complexion was sporting a red tinge.

"Oh my gods, you do! Have you lost your mind? She's a princess! And not just any princess, she's the Crowned Princess!! She's going to be Queen!! Not to mention she's only 23 annuals!! Damn it, Dad! What are you…? " Cain cut off his tirade.

"Jeb!" Cain shouted. "Do you really think I haven't gone through all this myself? That I haven't tried to talk my self out of loving her? I have. From the moment I met her I tried to keep my distance, to stay cold. To get the job done and walk away, like I was trained to do. But she wouldn't let me. She's the reason I'm alive. She's the reason I found you."

Jeb looked at his father and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "She's the reason you took off your ring. Dad, are you sure about this? I mean; you have to know that it is going to be a battle."

"Yes, I know. In fact the battle has already begun. Hold up, Jeb, we're here." Cain stopped his horse with Jeb not far behind him. As he dismounted he knew something didn't feel right. He couldn't tell what was giving him the bad feeling in the back of his mind but it did put him on edge. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Yes, sir."

Slowly they approached the Tin suit that Cain had put Zero in 3 months ago. Cain noticed that the ground was freshly trampled and that only heighted his unease. Upon inspection of the suit the latches had been opened. Cain threw open the suit and his fear turned to reality. Someone had let Adrian Zero out.

"DAMN IT!!! ZERO!!!" he let out a roar of frustration. Cain was running back to his horse when he suddenly felt like someone had hit him in the head with a hammer. The shock was so great that he fell to his knees holding his head. Then he heard DG's frantic scream, _--WYATT!!--_ Cain fell backwards on to the ground as he yelled, "DG!!"

Jeb rushed to his father's side, "DAD!! What is it? Are you hurt?" He helped Cain to his feet seeing a look of pain lingering in his eyes.

Cain groaned, "DG, she's hurt, scared. I felt a wave of fear and pain and then I heard her voice screaming, calling to me. I heard her as loudly and clearly as if she was right here next to me. Mount up, we gotta get back now!!"

"How do you know that? What do you mean you felt pain and fear?" Jeb asked as they ran back to their horses.

"I don't know!" Cain growled. "I just know that she needs me." They mounted and took of at full gallop riding hard and in silence back to the palace at Central City.

It was still early in the afternoon when they left the horses with the stable had and ran to the audience chamber where they were told to meet with the royal family. They reached the audience chamber and were met with the scene that Cain feared most. Raw was healing Glitch while Queen Lavender and Consort Ahamo were huddled together with Azkadellia. Both women were sobbing and DG was no where to be found.

Cain approached the distraught family, "Excuse me, Your Majesties, Your Highness. What's happened?"

"Commander Cain, DG has been taken. She was out walking in the gardens with Ambrose when they were attacked by remnants of the LongCoats. When Lord Arom informed us that DG had not arrived for their lunch we searched the usual places that she likes to hide. Ambrose was discovered unconscious in the east garden with this note." Ahamo handed him a piece of paper as he spoke. Cain read the note then looked up at the Royal family then Jeb. He read it again.

_"Cain, if you want to see your precious Princess alive again, then I __think__ it's time for you to go home if you catch my meaning. __Just you and the boy.__ If you bring anyone else I'll kill her. You have until tomorrow if you are not here… well I'll leave that to your imagination…_

_See you soon, Cain. A. Z."_

Cain saw red. His rage boiled till he couldn't contain it, so he released in a mighty roar filled with pain and rage, "ZERO!!!" This time he was going to kill Zero. He turned to Jeb, face hard as stone and rage shining bright in his icy eyes. "You were right, son, we should have killed him. I'm going as soon as possible. The choice is yours, Jeb. You can come with me or you can stay here. As long as he gets me I don't think he'll care if you are there or not."

"I'm going with you. You can't do this alone. Besides he said me as well so not going would risk him killing the princess." Jeb argued.

"Thank you, son. Glitch, how are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks to Raw."

"Raw, glad to help. Want help find DG. DG scared. Need Tin Man." Raw looked at his friend, Cain.

"I know, Raw, and I'm going to find her. I need you to stay here with Az and her parents they need your comfort. Glitch, how many attacked you?"

"6. One grabbed DG and the other 5 took me out. I want to help, Cain. You two can't just go on your own. He'll kill you then he'll kill DG, or worse."

Cain glared at his friend, "Thanks, Glitch, I did not need to think about that right now. I know you want to help but if Jeb and I take anyone else Zero will kill her before we have a chance to rescue her. I'm sorry, my friend, you are staying."

"Commander, I am curious. How did you know to return to the palace so quickly?" the Queen asked him.

"To be honest, Majesty, I don't know. I felt like I had been struck. I felt this wave of pain and fear and then I heard her call to me. She was screaming for me and I could here her as clearly as if she had been standing right next to me."

Jeb stepped forward next to his father. "Majesty, what does that mean?

"What it means, Captain Cain, is that I have made a terrible mistake and possibly jeopardized my daughter's life." The queen then turned her gaze to Cain. "I will have to look in to it but I believe that you were able to hear her call because you and my daughter share a Soulbond. When you return with DG I will explain in more detail to the both of you."

"I thank you, your Majesty. I will bring your daughter home." Cain turned to his son, "Saddle up. Lock and load." He walked out of the room with Jeb not two steps behind him. As he walked toward the armory he concentrated on DG, and tried to send her a message. _--DG, I love you. I'm coming. Hold on.--_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_--DG, I love you. I'm coming. Hold on. __--_

DG woke to Cain's voice in her mind and found her self on an old rickety bed in a small room. There was an oil lamp in one corner so she wasn't completely in the dark. DG stood and walked to the door. Locked. She tried to open the lock with her magick. It wasn't working. Something was wrong, she couldn't access her magick. _It must be a side affect of what ever they used to knock me out_, she thought. She heard the door unlock and she ran and curled up in the corner furthest from the door and tried to make herself as small as possible. A LongCoat entered and stood in front of her.

"The boss wants to see you, Princess. I wouldn't keep him waitin' if I was you." The LongCoat was gruff and roughly pulled her to her feet as he dragged her out of the room. She struggled against his hold on her arm looking around to try and discover where she was. The cabin looked old but it looked as thought it had recently seen some repairs. He threw her into a small living room toward another man and then she heard the voice she feared.

"Hello, Princess. Recognize where you are? " Adrian Zero laughed and took hold of her arm. He pushed her toward the front window. "Go on, take a look."

She looked out the window and saw the one thing that caused fear to shoot through her heart. The Tin Suit. That thing standing in the front of the cabin and the sound of water lapping at the shore, could only mean one thing, Cain's house.

"You!! Why are you doing this?" DG asked quietly. She didn't want to make him angry. She had seen the look in his eyes. He was more twisted now than the first time she had seen him 4 weeks ago.

"Because I want to see the pain in your precious Tin Man's eyes when he sees you tied up and at my mercy. I want to watch his heart, mind and spirit break when he watches me kill you in front of him. And then I want to watch him die."

"Why do you hate him so much?" She knew tears were starting to form in her eyes as he spoke of Wyatt Cain with such hatred.

"Oh, I think I've said quite enough." Zero stood, pulled DG away from the window and threw her at another LongCoat. "Tie her up and put her on the couch I want Cain to have a good view of her when he gets here."

DG struggled and screamed, "No, please, let me go! Please!!"

"Give her another dose and shut her up!" Zero yelled.

The LongCoat pushed DG backward toward an old couch that had been placed in the cabin and tied her roughly then leered at her as he bent down. Fear flashed in her eyes as she heard a tearing sound. He stood up with a strip of fabric that he had torn from the bottom of her dress and gagged her with it. Then he pushed her down on couch and withdrew a dart gun and shot her leaving her where she fell. As she drifted to unconsciousness she desperately thought, _Oh, Wyatt, please hurry._

Cain and Jeb rode as hard and as fast as they could on back and side roads. It only took a few hours to get to his former home from Central Palace, but they were still running out of light and therefore out of time.

Cain's nerves were frayed and his rage was palpable. As he rode he used the time to get himself under control. Cain knew that if he went in there angry that DG would pay the price for his mistakes. Twice he had fought Zero and twice he had been beaten, not this time.

He knew he couldn't survive losing another woman that he loved. Not to mention the fact that DG was apparently his Soulmate. He didn't even want to think of what would happen to them if the Soulbond was broken before it was completed. Once they were within a few miles of the cabin they slowed their pace and rode close together to try and plan out what to do.

"Dad, we know that DG has used the bond to send you a message, maybe you could try to contact her? She could tell us how many men there are and their locations."

"I thought of that and I have tried but I know if she received it. I don't think I can do it while riding we are going to have to find a quiet place so I can concentrate. Jeb, you seem to be accepting this rather quickly."

"Well, the way I see it there isn't much I can do about it. I think I knew that you had feelings for her, when you were so insistent to go after her and The Seeker. It doesn't mean that you didn't love Mom. It just means that you are ready for a new part of your life. Right? Hey, how about over there?" Jeb pointed to a thick grouping of trees in the woods near the cabin. They dismounted their horses and headed over to check it out. It was quiet, secluded and protected; it was perfect.

"Yeah, I this will do. Ok, you are going to have to keep watch and cover me."

"Of course. Good luck."

Cain pulled a thin blanket out of his saddlebag. He placed it on the ground and sat on it as he tried to clear all the randomness out of his mind. He closed his eyes and concentrated on DG. He thought of how she looks, and how she smells. He thought of how he feels when they kiss and when he just holds her in his arms. Then in the back of his mind he felt it, a tiny spark of another consciousness. He concentrated on it; on bringing it to the forefront of his mind. Then in his minds eye he could see her, DG, his love, his Princess, his Soulmate. --_DG!_--

_--DG__!--_ DG was startled back to awareness by hearing Cain's voice and feeling his comforting presence in her mind. _--Cain? Am I going crazy?--_

_--No, __Darlin__', you aren't going crazy it's really me.--_

_--You can hear me? How is this possible?--_

_--I'll explain later, right now I need you to look around for me. How many men are there? Where are they? How are you?--_

DG sat up as best she could and looked around as discretely as she could. Trying not to be noticed, she looked at all the men around.

_--There are two out by the lake, there are two in the living room with me, and there are three out on the porch with Zero. I think that's it.--_

_--That's good work, DG. Now, how are you?--_

_--I'm scared but ok. Wyatt, I can't use my __magick__. Whatever they used to knock me out is blocking it. And when it started to ware off they used it again. I won't be able to use my __magick__ to help you.--_

_--That's ok, DG, just concentrate on not attracting Zero's attention. Jeb and I will be there soon.--_

_--You and Jeb? That's all you brought? There are at least 7 guys in here!--_

_--The note he left was for me and Jeb to come alone; I wasn't going to risk him killing you.--_

Jeb turned to check on Cain. The look of concern and concentration on his father's face made Jeb a little nervous. But rather than interrupt he turned back toward the direction of the clearing. _Hurry up, Dad_, he thought to himself.

DG worried about Cain and Jeb going up against 7 to 2 odds but knew there was nothing she could do about it now. _--Ok, I'll be here waiting. Just be careful and be quiet.--_

Cain smiled, _--Hey, it's me.--_

_--I know; that's what I'm afraid of.--_

Cain broke the connection and immediately passed out from the strain. Jeb got his canteen and threw the water on his father's face. Cain sputtered. "What the… What did you do that for?"

"Well, it's nearly dark; we really don't have time for you to pass out. We have to go." Jeb said while helping Cain to his feet.

"Gods, I hope that gets easier. DG said that she has seen 8 people and that includes Zero. They don't know what direction we will be coming from so we might be able to get the jump on them. You go to the back and I'll go in the front. If Zero wants me then that's what he'll get. No holding back. Don't shoot unless you have to." Cain warned his son.

"Yes, sir. Good luck." Jeb embraced his father quickly before he ran out of the woods toward the back of the house. Cain tied the horses then left for the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It wasn't long after Cain and Jeb had left that Glitch and Raw decided that they need to go and help their friends. They packed some medical supplies and extra ammo for Cain and Jeb.

Glitch looked at Raw. "You know Cain's gonna be mad at us for following, right?"

"Worth it to keep DG safe. Cain no be mad for help. Cain not say we could not follow just say we not go with him."

"Good point, my furry friend. Let's take the truck. It will give DG a more comfortable place to ride home."

Taking a truck to Cain's old house took only half the time that it took the Cains to ride there. Glitch parked about a mile from the cabin so that they wouldn't be seen. As they were making their way through thick woods they saw Cain walking around to the front of the house.

"Psst! Cain!" Glitch called to his friend.

Cain saw Glitch and Raw. "What in the hells are you two doing here? If Zero sees you he's going to kill DG!"

"Hey, you said we couldn't go with you. You never said that we couldn't follow you. Besides we brought you some toys." Glitch handed Cain a knife in a sheath that could be strapped to an arm or leg and extra bullets. Cain took the knife and strapped it to his leg, pocketed the bullets.

"Thanks." He said looking at his friends.

"Cain welcome. Raw come to help DG. DG scared. No can reach magick. Raw can help."

"I know she's scared, Raw, I can feel it. Ok, Glitch, take Raw and go around the back with Jeb. I'm going in the front alone. The longer I can keep Zero's attention on me the faster you can get DG out of there. If things are going well, Raw, I want you to get DG to the truck and heal whatever you can, and keep her there. If it looks like we may need a little magickal help, just move her out of the line if fire, heal her and stay with her." Cain removed his hat and ran a weary hand through his short blonde locks. "I am depending on you to protect her, Raw."

"Raw will do. DG Raw's friend. No let anyone hurt DG."

"Good man. Let's go." With that they separated and Cain placed his hat back on his head and finished his walk to the front doors. He took a deep breath and then leapt into action.

Jeb turned as he heard the sound of footfalls behind him. He was surprised to see Glitch and Raw. "Mr. Ambrose, Mr. Raw, what are you doing here?"

Glitch handed him the bag and said, "We come baring gifts and backup. Your dad wants to go in the front alone to try to keep Zero's attention while Raw and I get DG healed and out of there." Jeb took the bag and emptied it of the extra rounds which he tucked into his jacket pocket.

"Raw here to heal. Need to see DG safe."

Jeb looked at the beast-man, "We all need to see her safe. Ok, so once we get in the clear we'll jump that two patrolling guards as fast as we can. Raw you wait here till the area is secure."

They all agreed. Jeb nodded to the others as he edged out into the clearing. Immediately he was met with one of Zero's goons. Jeb bolted back to the woods and the LongCoat ran right into Glitch who took him out quickly with a well placed kick to the chest.

Jeb smirked, "When this is over you are going to have to teach me how to do that."

They took out the other LongCoat and entered the house and secured the kitchen. Jeb turned to glitch, "Wait till my father begins his assault on the front then go for the princess. I am going around to back him up. 4 to 1 are never good odds."

With the area clear and Raw and Glitch waiting there was nothing more they could do yet. The rest was up to the Cains.

Cain walked toward the clearing in front of the house as quietly as he could. Zero and his LongCoats weren't paying any attention to the woods they were looking toward the road. Their mistake. Cain started to edge out of the woods when he heard someone come up behind him and spun quickly, gun drawn and cocked. He came face to face with his son. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be securing the back," he said harshly in hushed tones.

Jeb watched as his father lowered his weapon. "The back door and kitchen are secure. Raw and Glitch are in the kitchen waiting for us to distract Zero and the others so they can get to the princess. And there was no way I was going to let you face Zero with 4 to 1 odds again. I lost you once, Dad, I'll be damned if I do it again. Besides your princess would kill me if I let you get hurt again."

"Now is not the time to tease your father, Son." Cain clapped Jeb on the shoulder. "Well, want to go kick some ass?"

"After you, Old Man." Jeb said with a smirk on his face.

Cain's eyes narrowed, "All right no more jokes. Let's do this." Together, just as the second sun started to touch the horizon, they broke cover and Cain roared, "ZERO!!!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zero stood and turned toward the woods to face Cain and Jeb. "Well, well. Wyatt Cain. And you brought the boy; good. I am looking forward to killing you both."

"I'm only going to say this once. Let. Her. Go." Cain's blue eyes had gone stormy dark with rage.

Zero let out an almost insane laugh stepping off the porch and slowly stalking toward Cain. "Aw, and let her miss out on the party? I don't think so. Got to say though, Cain, you sure know how to pick the feisty ones."

Cain's fingers twitched hovering over the gun at his side. He glanced over Zero's shoulder through the window and saw Glitch and Raw taking out the LongCoats holding DG and taking her into the kitchen. He knew that Raw was already healing her in the back of his mind he could feel her magick returning to her. He caught Glitch's glance and nodded signaling to keep DG close and that they would need his 'perfect rhythm'.

Zero sneered at both Cains. "4 to 2 odds. Not bad but it still favors me."

Glitch burst out the front door and yelled, "How about 4 to 3, you psycho."

Zero spun, "Where did you come from? It doesn't matter you'll die too. Come on, Cain, let's do this."

Zero signaled for his men to attack. One went for Cain, one to Jeb and the last tried to take out Glitch. Glitch handled his quickly with spin kick to the head then went to help Jeb. A well placed hit to the nose and back of the head and another LongCoat was down. Cain quickly had his attacker in a strangle hold till he passed out.

The LongCoats dealt with he advanced on Zero. Cain's voice was calm but cold as he spoke. "This is the last time, Adrian, this time you die." Jeb came up beside his father and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, Jeb, this is mine." Cain took off his hat and duster then removed his gunbelt and laid them on the ground. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Zero lunged at Cain who stepped out of the way. Cain knew that staying calm and in control was the only way to win this fight. He met Zero hit for hit. A left, a right, a few hits to the stomach and side Cain swore as he felt a rib crack. Slowly he gained ground and Zero got more agitated and careless. Cain threw a right cross and broke Zero's nose and after another quick right-left combo Zero was down for the count.

Cain walked silently back to where he left his gun belt lying on the ground and drew his old revolver looking at it like an old friend. Cocking the gun he slowly turned back to Zero's prone form. "I'm sorry, old friend. I'm sorry that the witch did this to you. I wish that there was another way. I just can't let you hurt me and my family anymore." Cain's face was drawn and his voice sounded much older than his annuals as he held the gun on Zero.

Glitch called to Raw, "Raw, it's clear, bring DG out here." Raw led DG out of the cabin and she ran to Cain.

Jeb stood next to his father and said, "Dad, you don't have to do this. Maybe we can help him. If the witch did this to his mind then maybe the princesses can help him."

"I don't know if I can risk that, Jeb." Cain said. DG placed her hand over Cain's as he held the gun.

"Wyatt, stop. We can try to help him. He was your friend once, right? We can try to bring that back. Az and I can, together." She told him trying to get him to look at her. "Wyatt, please look at me. It's over, I'm fine. I'm right here with you. It's time to let go. It's time to forgive him."

Cain looked at DG. At first a little unfocused then his vision cleared. "DG?" he said weakly.

"Yes, Wyatt, I'm right here. Give Jeb your gun and take me home, please." Something must have clicked in his brain because he handed Jeb his gun and wrapped DG in his arms. She could feel him shaking and heard his breath hitch. This was only the second time she had seen the man cry.

"I could have lost you. I don't know what I would have done." He said as he held her.

She pushed him back so she could look into his eyes. "But you didn't lose me. I'm here, safe in your arms and I love you, Wyatt Cain." With those words his crystal blue eyes found their light again. "Let's go home, Love."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Raw healed Cain's cracked rib and other injuries then he and Glitch went to get the truck and horses while Jeb finished tying the LongCoats. Cain picked up his gunbelt and duster and put them back on then he and DG sat on the couch in the living room both trying to reassure the other that they were there together. If it hadn't been such a stressful time for his father Jeb might have been yelling for some help but he just let his father have this time with his Princess.

Finally it was time to go. DG cast a Stunning spell over the LongCoats and Zero as they were loaded in the truck. Glitch and Raw climbed in the front seat as Jeb mounted his horse. Cain helped DG mount up then climbed up behind her, placing his hat back on his head. The trip home was quiet, with DG and Cain just enjoying the nearness of the other. Cain also took the opportunity to catch DG up on the whole Soulbond thing.

Azkadellia was looking out her window when she saw them approach. She bolted from her room yelling, "Mother, Father, They are back!! DG is home!!!" They all made it to the entrance hall as Cain brought DG in. Az ran and gathered her sister in her arms. "Oh, Deeg, I'm so glad you are safe."

Hugging her sister tight DG said, "Me too, AZ. I'm so glad to be home. Az, there is something we need to do later. We need to try to heal Zero's mind. If we can fix the damage the witch caused then maybe we won't have to kill him."

"We'll try, Deeg."

"Thanks, Az." Next to hug DG was her mother and father. Both said that they were glad that she was at home safe and sound. Then they all heard a door close and they all looked up. Lord Arom from the Southern Boarder Zone had entered the hall.

He made his way toward the Royals and their friends quickly. "Princess, I am so happy to see that you are safe!" He moved to take her hand but Cain, still on edge from the fight with Zero stepped in front of DG.

"Don't touch her!" he snapped.

The young Noble did not take that lightly. "I do not think that you realize to whom you are speaking, Tin Man."

Cain's eyes narrowed. "I know exactly who I'm talking to. I'm talking to the idiot trying to come between me and my Soulbonded."

The Noble looked at the others gathered in the hall; none of them looked shocked at what Cain had revealed. "A Soulbond? There hasn't been a Soulbonded pair in the O.Z. for over 80 years. This can't be."

The Queen stepped in before Cain could take it further. "Lord Arom, I believe that they are Soulbonded. And as that is the case there is nothing that you can do. My daughter will be much better off with Mr. Cain than anyone I could have introduced to her. I am sorry that you made the journey but you know how rare and special a Soulbonded pair is."

Lord Arom sighed, "Yes I do know that. The kingdom will no doubt benefit from having the two of you as Queen and Consort. I give you my congratulations. Majesty, with your permission I will leave for my home first thing in the morning."

The Queen dismissed him and he left for the guest quarters he was using. She turned to Cain and DG. I take it you two have discovered more of your bond." They nodded. "Good. We will talk about it in the morning for now though we should all get some rest." Everyone agreed.

Cain turned to Jeb. "Do you need help getting them to the holding cells?"

Jeb shook his head, "No, Dad, you go get some rest, the guards and I can handle them."

"Thank you, Son" Cain took DG's hand and together they walked to her room.

Once they got inside he closed and locked the door. He turned to her and looked in her bright blue eyes, seeing the love she had for him there. "I could have lost you tonight, DG. I don't know what would have happened if I did. I don't think I would have survived." He gathered her in his arms holding her tight and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

DG pushed him back enough so that she could look into his eyes. "Well I'm fine and we're together. I love you, Wyatt."

He lifted his hand to caress her cheek reveling in the warmth and softness of her.

_--So perfect--_

He heard her giggle and she tried to look away. "What is it?"

"You think I'm perfect." She smiled.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah."

"This is going to take some getting used to." He looked down into her shining blue eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss her.

_--You know, this connection could come in handy though.--_

Cain pulled DG closer against his body as he continued to kiss her. Teasing little kisses followed by longer more sensuous ones. His tongue teased her lips asking permission to enter. Her mouth opened slightly and he seized the opportunity to plunge inside, tasting and exploring every inch. She tasted like nothing else he had ever experienced and he knew that he would never find such sweetness anywhere else.

DG moaned. She was on fire for this man, her Tin Man. Their tongues dueled for control of the kiss finally she relented allowing him to explore at his pleasure. Somehow she knew that no other man would affect her like Cain. She was his and his alone.

They could feel their bond growing as they started to feel everything that the other was feeling. Love, devotion, protectiveness, desire all shared. DG could think of nothing but this man. She pushed his hat on to the floor and ran her hands through his short soft blonde hair. As he kissed his way down her neck she slid her hands down to his shoulders and pushed his duster off on the floor to join his hat.

_--Wyatt, the __gunbelt__ has got to go.--_

"Mmm," was the only verbal response he gave.

_--Unbuckle it and let it fall.--_

She did and it landed with a thud on her floor. He knew that this was going to far, he needed to stop but her hands flew to open the buttons of his leather vest and pushed it off to join the other things on the floor. His hands moved from their place on her waist up her back searching for the fastenings of her dress.

_--Damn buttons.--_

DG giggled against Cain's neck where she was kissing and sucking on the pulse point there. She slid her hand down his chest using her magick to unbutton his linen shirt.

"That's cheating," Cain commented aloud.

"Don't care," She told him.

Then someone had knocked on her door. Cain and DG froze. "Crap!" she whispered then called, "Who is it?"

"It's, Az, open up, Deeg" they heard through the door.

"Shoot. Just a sec!" DG ran her hand down Cain's chest again this time using her magick to button his shirt. She waved her hand over his clothes and they smoothed out. Another wave had his duster, vest, gunbelt and hat in a neat pile and the last wave smoothed her own clothes and hair. "Go sit down, Wyatt." DG walked to the door and opened it. "Come in, Az."

Azkadellia entered her sister's room and looked around. Cain was sitting in one of the chairs looking the same as he usually does, maybe a little more relaxed than usual. The thing that caused her to grin knowingly was that he was not wearing his leather vest. He always wears that. The hat and duster were at times optional but that vest was ever present like armor. She turned to DG with a knowing look, "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, Az, why would you say that?" DG asked.

"Well, first you are breathing a little quick, dear sister. And second…" she turned to Cain, "the vest."

"What?" Cain wished he was wearing his hat so he could have at least attempted to hide the blush that crept up his face.

"The vest," Az repeated. "Unless you are in your official uniform you always wear that vest no matter what. And if you are wondering why I noticed it's because Deeg commented on it once and I started paying attention to see if she was right. She was."

Cain looked at DG. _--Will she tell? Am I looking at an early grave?--_

_--Oh don't be ridiculous, Wyatt, apparently we are __Soulbonded__. We are going to be together and they can't do anything about it. Besides, it's been a rough day.--_

Az looked at them. They had just been staring at each other for a couple of minutes. "You guys are doing that Soulbond mind talk thing aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry Az." DG said sheepishly.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Deeg, you two need the practice. But you should get some sleep. Mother wants to see all of us in the library first thing in the morning."

"Ok, Az, thanks for letting us know. Good night sleep well." DG said as she ushered her sister out the door. After closing and locking the door she turned back to Cain. "I'm going to kill her."

"No it's good she came when she did. We needed to stop."

"What? Why?"

"Like it or not you are the Crowned Princess. And having you when we're not married could get me shot. I'm going to my room to go to sleep, DG." he said as he picked up his things

"You don't have to. You can stay. Like last night. I promise I'll behave," she grinned.

Cain groaned, "DG."

"Please, Wyatt, stay with me." _--Please__?--_ DG decided to try to send all of her feelings for him through their bond to him.

Cain was hit with a wave of love, trust, safety, devotion, honor, respect and desire. He stumbled a bit with the strength of her feelings for him. "That's not fair, DG." Another wave hit him. "Stop it, Deeg. I'll stay. Ok? Go get cleaned up and changed and I'll go get cleaned up and be back soon." He watched her as she disappeared into her washroom. "That girl is going to be the death of me," he muttered as left her room and went into his to get cleaned up.

As he got back to DG's door he was face to face with her father. "Oh, hello, Your Majesty."

"Hello, Commander Cain. How are you handling this bond that you and DG have?"

"As well as can be expected I suppose. It's a little disorienting to have feelings and thoughts in my head that aren't mine. I imagine that with some practice we'll get it under control."

"Good. She's a very special girl."

Cain's expression softened. "Yes, she is." Cain mentally shook himself as he realized that Ahamo was staring at him.

"You should get some rest, Commander."

"Yes sir. I just want to check on her one last time. Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Commander." Ahamo moved on down the corridor and disappeared into his room.

Cain sighed in relief and entered DG's room. He closed and locked the door behind him and looked around for DG. He heard water and realized the she was still in the washroom.

He laid his duster and hat and gunbelt on a chair and then noticed that his linen pajamas that he had left were laid out on her bed. He took the opportunity to change. Then stood out on the balcony and allowed his thoughts to drift. He remembered the dream that haunted him the last few months he was in the suit.

_In the distance he could barely make out the shape of a person. Male or female he couldn't tell. As the figure moved closer he could tell it was a woman. "Help me," she called. He tried to move but the suit was unforgiving. She was closer now he could see her long raven hair and her brilliant beautiful blue eyes. "Help me," she said again. He was focused on those blue eyes in front of the faceplate on the tin suit that imprisoned him, __unable to see clearly or touch the face that held those eyes. It was torture to hear her call for help that he couldn't provide. He tried to close his eyes or look away but something wouldn't let him. "Do not look away." It said. "She needs your guidance. She needs your protection and your love." "Who are you?" he called. "Who is she? Why does she need my help?" The voice was fading but said one last thing to him, "You will know her when you meet her." The voice and the girl vanished._

"You're projecting, Wyatt." DG's voice startled him back to the present.

"You saw that, huh?" he asked as he turned around to take her in his arms. The flannel of her pajamas was soft under his hands. "That dream haunted me for months before you came and let me out of that suit. And when I got a really good look at you I knew you were the woman in my dream. The one I had to help."

"So that's why you changed your mind?"

"Yes, and then you saw what happened when I tried to turn away from you in Central City. I ended up right back with you. I'm just sorry that I didn't run with you at the Northern Palace."

"It's probably good that you didn't. I mean it sucks that you got shot out a window into the frozen lake but if you had been with me then we both would have been in a cell in the tower. That's the past now. Besides I got my first hug from you when you and Glitch came after me. Thanks for coming after me."

"I'll always come for you."

DG grinned wickedly, "I know you will… But for now I promised to behave and sleep."

As he led her to her bed and they climbed in he said, "I don't think I'll ever understand you."

DG snuggled into Cain's side and sighed, "That's the idea. Goodnight, Wyatt."

Cain kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight, my Princess."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day had Cain up with the suns again. He kissed DG, gathered his things and slipped into his room and was clean, dressed and at his post at the door before the maids came to get DG up

The maids were in and out in only an hour today. He entered her room to take her down for breakfast. He didn't see her right away so he thought to test more of their Bond. Cain closed his eyes and concentrated on DG. He focused on finding out where she was. Then he saw a view he knew well; the view from her balcony. He walked over to the balcony and stopped. She was in an emerald green brocade gown with ¾ length sleeves.

"DG." He said to get her attention.

She turned to face him. The gown was not elaborate, but simple and perhaps a bit understated but on her it was beautiful. The neckline dipped to show a good amount of her chest but no more than her old blue t-shirt that she had first arrived in the OZ wearing. Around her neck was a sliver pendant he had never seen before.

Cain took DG in his arms and held her close to him. "You look so beautiful." He released her a little and fingered the necklace she was wearing. "What's this? I don't think I have ever seen it before."

She smiled. "You haven't. It's my locket. Mom and Popsicle gave it to me when I was a little girl. The midgets took it from me and dropped it when I first got here. Az gave it back to me a few days ago. She said that Zero brought it to the witch when he told her about me. And that it was found in a drawer in his office in the tower."

"So, what pictures do you have in there?"

"Well I had one of me and one of my robo'rents but I took their picture out and replaced it."

"Replaced it with what?" he asked as she pulled out of his arms and started for the door.

She just smiled at him as she said, "You." She bolted out of the room and it wasn't long till Cain fast on her heals.

After breakfast everyone met in the library. The Queen had books strewn about the tables some open and some not. After everyone and been seated she brought a book to Cain and DG. "This book," she said, "Tells about a special bond that sometimes forms between two people here in the Outer Zone. A Soulbond is very old magick. It is nature magick and unbreakable. The last known Soulbonded pair was 80 years ago. And they were your Great Grandparents, Commander Cain."

Cain looked shocked, "So this bond is because of me?"

"No, the bond is because The O.Z. needs something from you. Your Great Grandparents were bonded all those years ago to be a uniting point for the Outer Zone. It was during a time of great unrest. Now after all that has happened with the witch and her squads of LongCoats and the resistance The O.Z. needs that focusing point again."

DG was confused, "How could Cain's Great Grandparents have been a focal point for the O.Z?"

"They were prominent figures in Central City," Lavender said.

DG continued. "So, before Cain wasn't good enough and now it's ok just because of this Soulbond thing? Not that I'm complaining, it gets us what we want, but it's still completely unfair that you said he wasn't good enough to begin with."

The queen looked at her daughter. "I am sorry, Angel. I just wanted what was best for the O.Z."

"Cain is what's best for the O.Z. who better to help me know what to do to heal this place." DG shifted her gaze to Cain who was looking a little lost. "Wyatt, are you ok?"

After a few minutes, Cain finally spoke up again. "How is it that I didn't know about this? My father told me that my Great Grandfather had been a Tin Man."

"He was a Tin Man. In fact he was the first Tin Man Commissioner. Your Great Grandmother was also a great healer and seer." Queen Lavender stated. "Now, DG, I know that you should be going to your lessons but in light of recent revelations I think one day of missed lessons won't hurt. I think the two of you need some time to discover your Bond." After that everyone left the library leaving Cain and DG alone.

DG turned to the man sitting next to her. "Wyatt, are you ok?"

Cain looked at her. "I don't know, Darlin'. I can't believe I didn't know this about my own family. I'd ask my parents about it but they have been gone for annuals."

"It's ok. We'll figure it out. We already know that we can speak to each other and project thoughts and feelings.

"I used the bond to find you out on your balcony this morning. And when Raw was healing you I felt your magick return."

"Well, that's unexpected. Well, according to this book each Bonded pair receives different abilities and the only one common to all of them is the ability to communicate with the mind."

"So I guess we're on our own for the rest, huh."

"Yeah I guess so. You know my 'Introduction' Ball is coming up soon. I think Mother wanted to announce my engagement then."

"Yeah, I imagine she would. I hate Balls, DG. Had my fill of the grand posturing when I was on the Mystic Man's detail."

"I know, but you are still my Tin Man and you have to be there as mush as I do. I know she is going to want to announce our Bond."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it. But you know I'll be there."

"I know, Wyatt. Besides you look great in your uniform. That blue jacket and those shiny Tin buttons."

Cain groaned. _--The things I do for you.--_

_--You love it.--_

_--I love you. --_ Cain leaned in to kiss her when a messenger entered the library.

"Commander Cain, sir. Sorry to interrupt, but Consort Ahamo wishes to have a word with you." the messenger quickly left and Cain turned back to DG.

"Well, I guess this will have to wait till later. But before I go…" Cain stood and held a hand out to DG. She took it and he helped her to her feet. He took the hand he was holding and placed it around his neck then he placed both his hands behind her, pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Pulling back he grinned at her. "There, that ought to hold me for a while."

"You better go see what Dad wants I'll be fine Az and Glitch are just outside."

"How do you know that?"

"Magick. And it's a sister thing."

"Alright. I'll see you later." Cain kissed her and left for the Consort's office.

Cain knocked on Ahamo's door.

"Come in." came the reply.

"You wanted to see me, sir," Cain said as her entered.

"Yes, Commander, please sit." Ahamo pointed to a chair near his desk. Cain sat. "I wanted to speak to you about your relationship with my daughter and your intentions."

Cain choked. "Sir?"

"Oh come now, Wyatt, everyone in this family knows you are in love with DG and that she is in love with you."

"Well then I guess the only thing for me to do is to say, sir I love your daughter. She and I share a bond that apparently hasn't been seen in 80 years. That being the case I wish to inform you that I intend to marry your daughter."

Ahamo smiled. "Good. Now that you have said that I can give you this." Ahamo placed a small black leather box on the desk in front of Cain.

Cain picked up the box and opened it. "Rings, Sir? I can buy her a ring."

"Oh I know you can. But these are special. They were commissioned by your Great Grandparents and Queen Luna infused them with a protection spell. They were left in the Queen's treasury with the instructions to pass them to any one in the Cain family that became Soulbonded."

"Thank you, sir."

"You will also need to start training in law, diplomacy and negotiation, among other things. You and I will work together on that. Now, there is just one last thing. The queen was preparing to announce the bonding and engagement of DG and yourself at DG's reintroduction Ball next week. But I have convinced her to not announce the Bond. I think that it would be best to keep that in the family for now. I know that some of the young nobles will not like that you are going to be marrying DG. I don't think anyone will try to hurt you or her but it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"You can count on me, sir."

"I know, Cain, now go find your girl."

"Yes, Sir." Cain smiled as he left.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

DG, Az and Glitch were walking through the corridors of the Palace not really going anywhere in particular, when DG suddenly stopped. Glitch turned to her.

"What's wrong, Doll?"

"Glitch, Az and I need to go down to the holding cells." DG tried not to let her voice waiver.

Glitch looked at her studying her face. "Why do you need to go there?"

Az fielded this one. "We are going to try to heal Zero's mind. As long as we cast a Stunner as we enter we'll be fine."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for Cain? I know I'd feel better with him there." Glitch stated nervously.

DG took Glitches hand in hers and looked up at him. "I don't want him there for this. It was hard enough to stop him out at the cabin."

"Alright, Doll, we'll go." They left for the cells.

As they entered Az and DG held each other's hand and cast a powerful stunning spell. All the LongCoats that were in there immediately fell to the ground. They slowly approached Zero's cell. Glitch opened the door and the princesses entered. They grasped hands again and placed their free hands on Zero's forehead. Together they sifted through memory after memory looking for damage or spells. They found none. All they found was anger and hatred at Wyatt Cain for always being better than him. They broke the connection and looked at each other. DG had tears in her eyes. Az placed her arm around her sister and led her from the cell.

"Lock it, Ambrose. We are done here. And tell Father to go ahead. There's nothing we can do. I am taking DG to her room."

"Of course 'Dellia." With that he locked Zero's cell and they all left the holding cells.

Glitch happened to run across Cain on his way to the Prince consort's office. "Oh, hi, Cain, if you are looking for DG, Azkadellia took her to her room."

Cain looked concerned for a moment, "Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine I just think she has something she wants to talk to you about. "

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Ok later then. Ok later then. Ok later…" Cain punched Glitch in the shoulder.

"Thanks, bye." Glitch left and Cain continued to DG's room. He knocked. Az opened the door and the look on her face did not bode well for DG's mood.

"Princess, what happened?" Cain asked. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine, Commander. She just needs to talk to you and you need to listen and not interrupt till she is finished. Promise me you will not interrupt."

"I promise."

"Alright then I'll leave you to it." Az walked out the door as Cain entered. He found DG curled up on her bed.

"DG?" he said softly. "Sweetheart, are you ok?" He sat next to her and gathered her in his arms. She looked at him and tried to smile but just couldn't manage it. "Darlin', just tell me what happened."

DG took a deep breath as she started her tale. "After you left me and Az we had Glitch take us down to the holding cells. We cast a strong stunner as we walked in so that we wouldn't have to worry about anyone else. So then we went down to Zero's cell. Az and I went through his mind together looking for damage or any spells the witch might have cast on him." She paused to take a deep breath. "I saw your history. I saw what he did to you. It made me sick. Then we really started intensely looking. We couldn't find anything. There was no damage to his mind. No spells. Nothing. Just anger, resentment and hatred for you for being what he perceived as better than him. The only way he thought he could beat you was to completely destroy you. I'm so sorry, Wyatt. I wanted to help him but there was nothing we could do."

Cain held her to him tightly. "It's alright, Sweetheart, you tried your best. That's all anyone can ask of you. It's over now. He will stand trial and never bother us again. I can't believe that he was that angry. I know we had our rivalry as kids but it was always friendly. Then he got kicked out of the academy and we didn't talk as much then I married Adora and he was just gone. I guess he just started hating that I was successful."

"I'm so sorry that we couldn't help him."

"Don't worry, DG, you know he didn't want our help anyway. Lunch is in a little while do you want to start down or do you want me to bring yours up here?"

"We can go. I'm hungry."

"Alright," Cain said as he stood and offered her his hand. "Let's go then."

DG took Cain's hand and they walked down to the dining room. When they entered everyone else was already seated and it was clear that they were all looking at their joined hands. Ignoring the looks Cain led DG to her chair and then took his place next to her. Lunch was served and eaten in relative silence. And when they were finished DG told Cain that she just wanted to go back to her room.

"Wyatt, I got the impression that there was something else that you wanted to talk about earlier."

Cain turned her to face him. "Yeah, DG, this whole Soulbond thing is completely unexpected. And I know that we haven't really known each other that long. But I know that I have to be with you." Cain pulled the leather box that Ahamo had given him out of his pocket.

"Oh, Wyatt…"

"Shh, just let me finish. I love you DG. I think I loved you the day I met you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Cain opened the box and pulled out a gold filigree ring with what looked like a light blue diamond. It was beautiful. Not large but not so small that you couldn't see it. It was… perfect.

"Oh, Wyatt, YES! Of course yes. It's so beautiful. What is it?" DG could hardly breathe.

"It's an Ozian Diamond. Your father gave these to me. He said that they were made for my Great Grandparents. And that there is a protection spell on them." He slid the ring on her finger. "You need to know that I didn't exactly plan to do this right now. I was going to wait until you were more settled."

"Wyatt, it's been 3 months. Really I'm as settled as I'm gonna get without you."

"Also your mother forced my hand a bit. Your father told me that she was going to announce our Bond and engagement at the Ball, but he managed to convince her to keep the Bond quiet."

"Yeah she would do something like that. But it doesn't really matter. I have you, that's all I need."

"Are you sure? After all I am just an old Tin Man." Cain smiled as he pulled her close and kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was the day of the Ball and to say that DG was nervous was an understatement.

She had been too young to ever go to any of the balls before so she had no idea what was going on. The seamstress brought her dress and it was exactly what she had wanted; a ruby red brocade gown with a gentle scoop neck and ¾ length sleeves. Her hair had been swept up and away from her face in the O.Z.'s equivalent of a French twist with a small gold tiara tucked into it. There were just a few strands left loose to frame her face. Her makeup was light just like she liked it. She wore her locket around her neck and small diamond earrings. She looked in the mirror. Even she had to admit that tonight she looked like a Princess.

Cain hated his uniform, preferring his linen shirts and cotton trousers that he usually wore. The high collar of the dark blue jacket made him feel like he was choking. And the grey trousers did not leave much to the imagination. He knew that DG was going to be staring at his… ahem, assets all night. Oh well, the things I do for love, he thought to himself. He found himself standing in front of DG's door and knocked lightly. "DG, you ready, Sweetheart?" he called.

"Yeah, come on in," she called to him.

She looked him over as he walked in. The leather of his gunbelt stood out in contrast to his crisp uniform jacket, but he just wouldn't be Cain with out it. His Tin Star shined brightly on his chest. She knew that he was uncomfortable but to her he was breathtaking.

"You look good enough to eat." She commented to him.

"You look pretty good yourself, Sweetheart. And as much as I'd love to stay here with you if we don't go now we'll be late."

"Well," she said smiling at him as she took his arm. "Lead the way, Tin Man." As they walked out the door she leaned back and gave a low whistle, "Hello, butt."

Cain blushed.

Cain and DG met the rest of the Royal family outside the Great Hall. They were going to be introduced last. DG's mother and Father were first followed by Az and her escort, Glitch. Then it was their turn. "Presenting her Royal Highness Princess Dorothy Gale and escort Royal Tin Man Commander Wyatt Cain." They entered the room and the guests erupted in applause and shouts of joy.

DG danced with her father, Glitch, Raw and Cain several times. And it wasn't long before it was time for the announcement of her succession to the throne, the engagement of Cain and DG.

The family joined the queen on the dais in the ballroom. The Queen called for attention. "People of the O.Z., I thank you for joining us on the momentous occasion. Not only are we celebrating the return of my daughter Princess Dorothy Gale, but I am also pleased to introduce her as my successor and next Queen of the Outer Zone!"

There were shouts and whistles and applause. Lavender held her hand up for silence and the crowd settled. "I also wish to announce the engagement of Princess Dorothy Gale and Tin Man Commander Wyatt Cain!" The crowd once again erupted in applause. "Now, dance and enjoy yourselves."

DG and Cain made a few more circuits around the dance floor before Jeb tapped his father on the shoulder. "Hey, Dad, mind if I dance with your Princess?" Cain looked to DG who nodded.

"Go right ahead, son. DG, try not to hurt him." He winked at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Real mature, Sweetheart."

Jeb spun DG around the floor for a moment then spoke, "I wanted to tell you that I'm ok with it. You and my dad I mean."

"I'm glad that you are. But I'm sorry to say that I'd marry him even if you weren't. I love him."

"I know that. I've seen you two together. He would never say anything but he's happier now than he ever was even with my mom. You challenge him and he needs that. He's changed a lot since the… well, you know, but I still see that man I idolized sometimes mostly when he is with you. Just, take care of each other."

"We will, Jeb and he will always be your father. I won't keep him from you. But what about you, any girl catch your eye?"

Jeb blushed, "Maybe."

The dance ended and DG made her way back to Cain when there was someone in her way. She looked at the young man standing between her and Cain and vaguely recognized him as some young noble from the Eastern Boarder Zone. –Wyatt, I need you.--

"Princess, congratulations on your engagement. But I must ask whether it is wise to bring such a man into the Royal circle. Surely a man of noble birth would be a better choice to usher in a new era for the Outer Zone."

"Excuse me. But I don't think that it's any of your business who I marry. You don't know me, you have no right to pass judgment!" She glanced over the young man's shoulder and saw that Cain was there.

"There you are, Sweetheart, I've been looking for you." He pushed past the young noble and took DG's hand. "I believe we were going to dance again, right?"

Smiling her relief at him she said, "Of course, Wyatt." As they walked away she looked up at Cain, "I love you."

The rest of the Ball went on without incident. After the guests had gone Cain couldn't find DG. He felt panic begin to rise then he remembered he could find her through their Bond. He focused on the bond and located DG out on the balcony chatting with Jeb who was blushing. Cain chuckled. _--Wonder what she said?--_

_--I was asking him about his new girlfriend. Yes, you were projecting again, Wyatt.--_

Cain approached his Princess and son. "Am I interrupting?"

DG turned and smiled. "Of course not, Wyatt. I was just talking to Jeb about the woman he spent most of the evening with." Jeb blushed bright red again.

Cain took pity on his son. "DG, leave him alone. I'm sure if there was something to tell he'd talk to me about it. Besides it's getting late so we should get you upstairs to your room." He took DG's hand and together they left for her room. As they reached the door she turned to him.

"Wyatt? Are you going to stay with me tonight?"

"I wasn't really planning on it. I am right next door, DG. You even created a door to connect our rooms directly. One of these days we are going to get caught and I am going to get shot. Please, DG. Let me go to my own room."

She pouted. "Oh, alright. But soon you won't have that excuse."

"Of course, Princess. Good night, Princess." He smiled and kissed her tenderly. He waited until he heard the door lock then he went to his room. Sleep found Wyatt Cain easily that night. His dreams were filled with hope for the future.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two weeks had passed since the Ball and it was now the day of Zero's trial. Depositions had been made by Cain, Jeb, DG and others. Cain and Jeb were both testifying at the trial. DG's own experience with Zero was too fresh in her mind and so she didn't go. Cain had been gone almost all day and DG hoped that he hadn't done anything stupid to get himself in trouble.

She had been lost in thought when someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's me, Sweetheart, open the door." Cain said. Smiling she rushed over to open the door and pulled him inside. She kissed him soundly then led him over to sit down. Shrugging off his duster and gunbelt and tossing his hat on a chair he sat down and DG snuggled in to his side

"So, what happened? How did it go?"

"It went fine. There were several recordings played. Depositions read and Jeb, myself and several others testified. He was found guilty of all charges and sentenced to death." Cain looked at the floor. "He'll, uh, be gone by tomorrow afternoon."

"Wow, so quickly. What about the rest of them?"

"The rest got Life in Central City Prison. I can't believe it's over, Deeg. Zero's gone. I finally have justice for what he did to me, to my family, to you. This feeling is like… I don't know, I'm free I guess." Cain smiled as he held DG in his arms. "I guess all that's left to do is get the wedding plans rolling."

"Oh, Mother has already taken care of that. Apparently she's had everything ready since this whole suitor business began she was just waiting for me to choose one."

"Oh," Cain suddenly went pale.

"Wyatt, what's wrong?"

"I just realized that I have just signed myself up to be a major participant in a Royal wedding. She's going all out isn't she, Foreign dignitaries, the guild leaders Commissioner Harkness?"

"Yep. Everyone who is anyone in the Outer Zone will be there. I know I hate it too. A small wedding with family and friends would suit me fine, but apparently that is not appropriate for a Princess. Well get through it together."

"Damn, DG, Royalty? I never thought in a million annuals that anything like this could happen to me. And Consort, me? I'm a Tin Man, it's all I know. What good am I going to be?"

"My father said he'd help you. Teach you what you need to know."

"I'm too old to go back to school, DG."

"Well, Wyatt, unless you changed your mind about marrying me I don't see that you have much of a choice."

"You know I'm not going to change my mind. I love you and if I had to do everything over again there is only one thing I'd do differently. I'd have told you sooner." Cain stood and pulled DG to her feet. He looked into her brilliant blue eyes and raised a hand to brush her hair away from her face.

She took a steep forward to close the gap between them as he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. DG wrapped her arms around Cain's back as his hand drifted back to tangle in her hair. As she took a gasp of a breath Cain took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and plunder her mouth with his tongue. His tongue retreated and hers followed into him own mouth. She teased and tasted and explored every surface she could reach. She needed to breathe so reluctantly she broke the kiss. She took a few quick deep breaths and was about to continue kissing Cain when they were interrupted by a gurgling sound.

DG giggled, "I guess I'm hungry."

"I guess so. Let's head on down for dinner, Sweetheart." He collected his hat duster and gun and the left her room arm in arm.

Dinner was relatively quiet. DG's mother had told her that some of the vendors she had lined up were going to be arriving in the next few weeks for DG to choose Wedding invitations, cake, dress, and other things. DG pulled a sketch out of Cain's duster pocket. I miss pockets, she thought to her self. She handed it to her mother. "DG, darling, what is this?"

"It's my dress." DG said simply.

The dress she had sketched was simple. There were no petticoats or tulle it was a clean Empire waist satin dress with a skirt that trained about 2 feet behind. The satin of the skirt had a loose sheer layer, and the bodice had a square neckline and a line of small pearls at the bottom. The sleeves were sheer and draped to the floor flowing open and free at her elbow. It was beautiful.

Lavender looked at the sketch and then at her daughter. "DG, this is beautiful. I will send it to the seamstress at once." After that dinner was finished and Cain and DG went back up to her room.

"Wyatt, are you going to go down and see him before tomorrow?" DG asked after he had closed the door.

"Why would I do that?"

"Have you ever heard the saying 'Forgive and forget'?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm not saying that you should forget what happened, but I do think that sometimes forgiving someone is more about healing your own hurts than theirs."

"I get what you are saying, DG. You want me to go down there and talk to him. Ask him why he did it? I don't know if I can do that, Deeg. I finally feel free. And If I go down there I'll be right back where I was. He destroyed my first family. He tried to destroy my second one, the one I will make with you. I can't forgive him for that. Not right now. I'm sorry."

"Wyatt, you have nothing to be sorry for. I completely understand." She held her arms open to him and he stepped forward toward her. She wrapped her arms around his waist as his held her around her shoulders. It was here that she had never felt safer in her life. Tucked into the safety of his arms she whispered, "Stay with me tonight, Wyatt, please."

"Yes, DG, tonight I'll stay," he whispered softly to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sleep did not come easily to Wyatt Cain the night. As soon as he would drift off with DG tucked safely in his arms he found himself awake again.

So finally he just gave up. He knew what he had to do. He carefully extracted himself from DG's grip and changed his clothes. He left his duster hat and leather vest behind, where he was going he wasn't going to need them. His gun however he took, just to be safe.

He left DG's room through the door that she had created to connect their rooms and hoped that he would be back before she woke up. He wandered the corridors for a while before he finally relented to the tiny voice in his head that was eerily starting to sound like DG.

Steeling himself he went down to the holding cells. Now when he first heard the Queen talking about them he thought it was strange that they would have holding cells in the palace. But when he asked about it he was told that they were actually in a separate building behind the stables. He entered as quietly as he could, showing his Tin Man badge to the guard on duty and telling him who he wanted to see. He walked down the row of cells slowly not wanting to get where he was going but knowing he had to do it if he was ever going to be truly free.

"Zero," he kicked the bars of the cell.

Zero woke and took a moment to stare at Cain. "Well, well, Wyatt Cain. Are you going to be my executioner? A little early aren't you?"

"I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to talk."

"Well, the Great Wyatt Cain wants to talk. What shall we talk about?"

"I want to know why. Why me? Why my family? Why throw me in that suit? Why go after my kid? Damn it, Adrian, we were friends once."

"Friends?" Zero sneered. "We were NEVER friends, Cain. Our parents were friends. All I ever heard was how well you could ride or throw a rope or hit a target. Then in school you were always showing me up. Smarter, faster stronger just plain better. Everyone always praised you and you just shined under it all."

"I never did any of that on purpose. I tried to help you."

"Oh, yeah and everyone loved you for that too. Then we both got into the Tin Man academy. And again you out did everyone and I fell behind. I hated you when I got kicked out because they thought I couldn't hack it. Then we met Adora and she looked at you like you were the last apple on the tree and she didn't even see me.

I hated you when you got presented to the Queen at graduation. You remember that don't you, the presentation of the latest Tin Men? Yeah, I was there my parents made me go with them. Said I should be there to support my friend.

She was there you know, the little princess. Even the little girl was taken with you, couldn't take her little blue eyes off you. I knew there was no way I could beat you.

Then years later there's the Sorceress. She offered me power and position and then I had a chance. I knew you'd join up with the resistance. All had to do was wait. Then I had my chance.

A report of you came in and she gave the order to take you out. I could have just killed you. Thinking now I probably should have. But I just had to try out the Tin Suit and the holo time loop device. She begged for 3 annuals for you to be let out. I'd had enough and told her you were dead, a few months after that she took the boy and disappeared."

"So why go after them again? I was locked away and they were out of your hair."

"Oh I had originally intended to. I didn't care. I had what I wanted, your defeat. But I got a report that she had become a runner for the resistance and the boy had grown and was one of the prime leaders. I couldn't let that go. By the time I tracked them down she was already sick maybe dying. It didn't take much effort." Zero was laughing.

Cain was staring at him. He couldn't believe that it was so easy to get Zero to talk, to tell him why. I guess facing your own death has that effect on you, he thought.

"So all of it was because you were jealous? You destroyed my life because you were JEALOUS?!? Of all the stupid, idiotic, childish things to do!! I can't believe it. But at least I know. I will never forget what you did to me, Adrian, but for my own sake and for my future, I forgive you." Cain turned and walked away from Zero, not seeing the almost insane look on his face. Cain smiled as he left and walked back to the palace. The suns had not started to rise yet. There was a new lightness to his heart that he could feel. DG was right. He was truly and finally free.

He finally got back to DG's room and checked on her. She was still sleeping. Placing his gunbelt on his duster and kicking off his boots he slipped back under the blankets and held DG close to him.

She woke. "Wyatt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sweetheart, for once everything is perfect," they settled down under the blankets and fell asleep.

When they woke several hours later DG told him that she had requested that they have the day off, because she thought that after the trials that he would need time to unwind and relax. So they just laid there together, basking in the closeness.

"So where did you run off to this morning?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was but your lack of tossing and turning woke me. You left you hat and duster so I knew you'd be back. So where did you go?"

"I took your advice and went down to talk to him."

"And how did it go?"

"It was… freeing. I'm finally done with him, DG. I can breathe without shuddering at the thought of him."

"Oh, Wyatt, I'm so proud of you. I know that had to be hard for you."

"It was but he did remind me of something. I don't know if you will remember, you were so little, maybe 4 annuals. The new Tin Men were always presented to the Queen on graduation day.

Mine was no different. I was 22 annuals and I had never been to the Queen's Court before. My parents were there and I was so nervous I had nearly twisted one of the Tin buttons off my uniform jacket.

We lined up in front of the dais and you were just standing there staring at me. So the ceremony went on and the Queen swore us into the service of the crown, but the entire time you just kept staring at me.

At the reception every time I turned around there you were. Finally I knelt down in front of you and asked if there was something you needed. You just reached out and touched my cheek, and then my badge and there was a small flash of light. You told me that as long as I had it, it would protect me until I came back to you."

"I remember, I was older than you think. I was 6. That was you?"

"That was me. I guess even then we were connected. You know I still have that badge."

"Really? I thought you left it…"

"No, that was my Central City badge. The one you touched was the one I got at graduation. I'm hungry. How about I go get us something to eat?"

"Yeah ok, that sounds good."

They stayed in her room most of the day. He left to get food or drinks when they needed them but no more than that. When word came that Zero was dead, Cain just smiled and held DG tightly.

They concentrated on themselves and their Bond. They found that he could sense her magick and even feed energy into it if needed. He even tried to channel some of her magick through himself but that didn't work. It was early evening when Cain suddenly jumped up from where he was lounging in the fading suns light. He stumbled to the balcony rail with a hand rubbing at his chest.

"Wyatt, what's wrong?" DG rushed over to him concern clear on her face.

"I don't know, it hurts but I know that it's not me that's hurt. Something's happened I can feel it can't you?"

DG pushed her concern for Cain out of her mind for a moment, and then she felt it, pain and exhaustion. "Yes, now that I am not totally focused on you I can feel it. Come on let's go." She grabbed his hand and together they ran to where ever this feeling was coming from. They ended up at the stables where the found a beaten Jeb dismounting his horse.

Cain helped his son down and supported him as they walked into the palace. "Jeb, what happened?"

"I was escorting the prisoners to Central City and after leaving them I stopped for some dinner. Well some people started talking about you and DG and well, I just couldn't let them." Jeb explained.

"Jeb, I appreciate that you defended us but you really shouldn't have gotten in a fight about it. Come on let's get you healed up." DG said before she ran ahead of Cain and Jeb to get the doors open.

Cain laid him down on the bed in Jeb's room and then left to get Raw. DG got some supplies and began cleaning Jeb's wounds. "This is going to hurt. You have to stay awake, ok? Until I check to see if you have a concussion you have to stay with me."

"I can't, I'm so tired. I'm just gonna close my eyes." Jeb was slurring his words. That was a bad thing. She passed her hand over him using her magick to check the severity of his injuries. He had a concussion.

"No! You can't, you have to stay awake. I am going to heal the worst of it but you have to stay awake. Talk to me, tell me about Molly, the girl you were dancing with at the ball." As Jeb talked, DG sent bursts of healing magick to the worst injuries; concussion, cracked ribs and a broken wrist. It was a wonder he had even gotten home. "Ok, I'm done. You should rest now." She turned to leave when he grabbed her wrist.

"DG, thank you." He whispered as exhaustion set in and sleep took him. She was met by Cain and Raw at the door.

"Shh, he's sleeping. I healed what I could. I think I got the worst of it. He had a concussion and a few cracked ribs so I concentrated on those. His left wrist was broken, Raw, you may want to go over that again. I was getting tired."

"It's ok, DG. You did great. Raw, please take care of my boy. Come on, it's late let's get you back to your room." Cain held his arm around her waist to support her. As they got to her door he asked, "Do you want me to stay tonight?"

"I'd love it but the seamstress is going to be here early to take measurements for my dress. You'd better go to your room," she said a little sadly.

He took her fully in his arms and kissed her gently. "Alright, Sweetheart, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Wyatt." She closed the door behind her and Cain continued to his room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next few months flew by with a flurry of activity. Lessons for both DG and Cain, meetings with dignitaries and representatives form across the Zone and meetings with vendors about catering, invitations and flowers all made it so that they had very little time for themselves.

DG could tell that Cain was getting irritated so she cleared their schedules for the day. She had gotten up early and dressed in jeans boots, a loose button down shirt and her leather jacket. She had already put in an order for the kitchen to prepare a picnic basket for them. She knocked on the door she had created to Cain's room.

"Come in." he called.

"Hi," she said happily as she walked into the room. He was already up and getting dressed and still had his shirt unbuttoned. She gave him a wolf whistle, he blushed.

"I hate it when you do that."

"I know but that blush never gets old."

"What are you wearing? Your mother is going to throw a fit."

"I cleared our schedules for today. No lessons no wedding plans no meetings, just you and me, 2 horses and a picnic lunch. What do you say?"

"I say forget about the horses and let's stay in." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

Leaning down and kissing her he slipped his hand under her jacket at the small of her back. DG allowed him to pull her closer. His tongue teased her lips as her arms wrapped around his neck. His other hand abandoned it's place at her hip and moved up to tangle in her hair. He trailed kisses down the side of her neck and she tilted her head to give him better access.

"Gods, DG, I feel like I've barely seen you lately." He nipped at her neck, her breath hitched and a moan escaped her lips. His hands moved to her shoulders and he pushed her jacket off and onto the floor. She let her hands travel down his neck and across his bare chest to wrap around his back.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered between kisses.

"I don't care. Love you so much." His hands trailed up her arms over her shoulders and down her back and settled at her waist, casually slipping under the hem of her shirt to stroke the smooth skin there as His mouth resumed it's assault on her neck.

"You are the one that told me we shouldn't," DG was gasping for breath.

"I know what I said. Forget what I said. Need you." His voice was strained and his eyes were stormy dark.

He slid his around the backs if her thighs and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she threw her arms around his neck. She pulled him into a kiss and plundered his mouth with her own.

He carried her to his bed and laid her down gently. He knelt on the bed above her, watching her as he shed his shirt. He stretched his long body out over hers, her hands finding purchase, exploring and kneading the tight muscles of his back and she could feel his arousal pressed against her. Leaning slightly on one elbow for support he ran a hand up her side to her face and leaned in kissing her with every ounce of love and passion that he possessed.

_-–I love you, DG--_

_--Oh gods, Wyatt, please--_

Cain broke the kiss and pulled DG up till she was sitting. He looked into her eyes; the brilliant blue had gone dark. His hands touched the top button of her shirt.

_--Are you sure, DG?--_

_--Yes, Wyatt, here, let me help you__--_

She ran her hand down the front of her shirt using her magick to open the buttons. She slid the shirt off and tossed it on the floor. She took his hand and placed it at the front closure of the bra the still kept her breasts from his gaze.

_--Please, Wyatt--_

As he released the closure, his hands brushed gently against the softness of her skin. He laid her back down on the bed. As she lay before him his eyes drank her in slowly.

_--You are so beautiful--_

He gently touched her face and ran his hand down her neck over her shoulder and down to lightly cup her breast as he took her mouth with his. He teased her lips, licking and nipping, and when she slightly parted them he plunged inside, tangling her tongue with his own.

Suddenly they were startled by someone knocking on his door. "Commander Cain, sir? I was sent to tell you that the horses and basket that the princess requested are ready."

"Damn it!" Cain groaned. "Thank you, Jonathan. Well, there goes the mood. I guess we better not let all your planning go to waste. What do you say?"

DG sighed. "Yeah, I guess, let's go." She reluctantly extracted herself from Cain's embrace and they dressed. "This is not fair. How do they do that? For the past 3 months every time we get some time together someone interrupts."

"It's alright, Sweetheart, next month we'll get all the time we want, just you and me (and a small squad of my best Tin Men) for a week at the Northern Palace. It'll be worth it, you'll see."

"It better be because I want an answer to the eternal question."

"What question?"

"What does a Tin Man turned Royal fiancé prefer; boxers or briefs?" she said as she took off down the hall, Cain fast on her heels.

They rode the garden trails most of the morning and found a large shade tree to have their picnic lunch under. Cain spread out a blanket and DG laid out the food. They talked about how lessons had been going and about what they wanted in the future.

"Wyatt, we haven't really talked about this much. And since I'm gonna be Queen everyone is going to expect it… And you've already been there done that, yeah you missed a lot but that so wasn't you fault. So …"

"Deeg, you're rambling. Just ask me what you want to ask."

"Well what I was trying to ask is how you feel about kids. I mean there's the whole secure the royal line thing that the council is going to be hanging on. But just between us, do you want more kids?"

"Of course I want more kids. I always wanted more than one. Adora and I tried for a couple of annuals before we had Jeb. Then, well you know. So the answer to your question is, yes, DG, I want more kids with you."

DG smiled and opened the picnic basket again. She pulled out some small plates and forks and laid them on the blanket. Then she pulled out the desert she had made. DG took the top off the platter and cut the confection into pieces and gave him one then served herself. Cain didn't recognize what it was but it did smell good. "Ok, DG, are you going to tell me what I'm eating or do I have to guess."

"Just try it then I'll tell you." She was smiling, he loved that smile.

Cain lifted a bite to his mouth and tasted it. It was creamy, tangy, smooth, rich and sweet all at the same time. He'd never had anything like it. "DG, this is great. What is it?" he asked as he finished off his piece and getting another.

"It's cheesecake," she said smiling.

"Cheesecake?"

"Yes, Wyatt, cheesecake. It's one of the few things Carter actually managed to teach me how to make. I made it last night. Dad helped me find the right OZ equivalents of the ingredients I needed." She was slowly eating her slice of cheesecake, savoring every bite. "You might want to go easy on that. It's pretty rich and a little goes a long way. I'm glad you like it though. Look at this place. It's so beautiful. It's almost hard to believe that it's only been 6 months since we destroyed the witch. Even the fields of the Papay are beginning to thrive. City governments are running smoothly so far and your friend Andy Harkness has really done wonders with the new Tin Man academy. The OZ is really starting to come back to life." They both finished their slices of cheesecake and lay back on the blanket together. DG's head was pillowed on Cain's shoulder and they were watching the clouds drift by. Slowly they drifted off to sleep.

It was late afternoon, nearly dusk, when Cain woke to someone shouting. "Dad? Dad?! DAD?!?" Jeb yelled while for searching the gardens for his father. Cain gently pulled his arm out from under DG and walked over to meet his son.

"Would you keep it down. Don't wake her up. What is wrong?"

"You two have to get back now. It's the Queen. She's sick." Jeb told his father.

"Help me get things packed up." Cain walked back over to where he left DG. "DG, Sweetheart, you need to get up. We gotta go back to the palace."

DG stirred, "What? Why? We have the day off."

"I know we do, Deeg, but Jeb is here he says your mother's sick." DG shot up and looked for Cain to Jeb, a question in her eyes. "It's no joke, DG, we got to go."

Cain began picking things up and getting ready to leave. Jeb helped DG mount her horse. It wasn't long till they were back at the stables. Cain help DG down and Jeb took care of the horses and basket. They held each other's hand as they ran to the Queen's quarters.

DG rushed to her mother's side. "Mother, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Oh, DG, my Angel, I had hoped to keep this from you all for a while longer. To give you more time to learn and adjust. I am dying, my darlings. Since I used my power to bring you back to life and protect your memories, it was only a matter of time. We are going to have to move up your coronation, DG, and your wedding. You and your dear Wyatt are going to have to take over sooner than we had hoped." Lavender spoke quietly and weakly.

DG was crying as she held her mother's hand. "No, mother, you can't die yet I just got you back! It's not fair." She broke down sobbing as Cain held her in his arms. No one went back to their own rooms that night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It wasn't long after that fateful night a month ago that Queen Lavender passed from the land of the Outer Zone. Her funeral and memorial services lasted a week. And a few days after that DG was crowned Queen Dorothy Gale of the O.Z. and the news of Cain and DG's Soulbond was made public. Their wedding was tomorrow. DG nearly killed the seamstress twice after she tried to take too many 'creative liberties' with her dress. In the end DG got what she wanted.

Cain was in his final fitting for his Formal Dress uniform. It wasn't all that different from his other uniform. The blue of the jacket was replaced with white and where there had been silver trim before it was now gold. The Tin buttons also had been replaced with gold. The pants still fit the same but they had been remade in the same white and gold. Cain thought he looked like a toy soldier. Jeb tried not to laugh at his father but the man resembled a cornered animal. Cain just wanted to get the whole show over with so that he could spend some much needed private time with the woman that was about to become his wife.

DG spent most of the day with Azkadellia. They were both still sad that their mother was gone so soon after being reunited as a family. Az tried her best to keep DG calm when she would start to get nervous. Then there was a knock on Az's door. "I have an early wedding present for you, DG." Az said as she crossed the room and opened the door.

"Hey, there, Baby Girl!" came a voice from the door way.

DG spun around and exclaimed, "MOM!!!" She rushed over and embraced Emily, then turned to her sister. "Az, how did you do this? I thought the witch destroyed them."

"She didn't. She had them in storage. I found them and Ambrose has been working for months to restore them."

"Thank you, Az. Thank you so much."

"So then, Baby Girl, let's see this dress I've heard so much about." DG led her Robo'mom over to the dress stand that held her dress, just as she had sketched it; a white satin dress with clean Empire waist with a skirt that trained about 2 feet behind. The satin of the skirt had a loose sheer layer, and the bodice had a square neckline and a line of small pearls at the bottom. The sleeves were sheer and draped to the floor flowing open and free at her elbow. "Oh, DG, it's beautiful. Looks like one of your designs, is it?"

"Yeah, I had to fight with the seamstress to keep it as clean and simple as it is. I don't have much choice on the tiara, though." She held up a tiara more intricate than the one that she wore at the Introduction Ball.

"Oh, don't you worry 'bout that none, now, DG, that Wyatt Cain of yours is gonna have his breath stolen when he sees you in that."

"Mom, where's Pops?"

"Oh, he's gone over to the Other Side to get a few things for you. Don't you worry he'll be here for tomorrow. Oh my goodness, girls, you both best get yourselves to bed it's gettin' late." DG allowed herself to be led to bed and tucked in by the mother she had known all her life. She was so glad that she was back.

"You didn't have to tuck me in, Mom, I'm a big girl now." DG said as she smiled.

"I know that Darlin' but you'll always be my Baby Girl. Into bed with you as well, Dellia dear, I'll come in the morning to help you get ready."

"Goodnight" the sisters said at the same time.

The next day everyone was rushing around trying to get last minute things done and piling into the carriages to get to Central City Wedding Pavilion. Emily and Az got DG dressed and her hair and makeup done. She wore diamond earrings and her locket around her neck. Her hair was done in much the same way as at the ball there were a few more pieces of her hair framing her face. DG turned to the mirror and looked at her self. "Wow, I look like a bride."

"You look like a Queen, little sister." Az hugged DG.

"Thanks, Az, Mom, I couldn't have done this without you. I just wish Mother was here."

"We all do, sweetie, we all do." Emily hugged both her girls.

Wyatt Cain was pacing. He didn't remember being this nervous at his wedding to Adora. But then Adora wasn't the Queen of the OZ. Jeb watched his father pace the room like a caged tiger. "Relax, Dad there's nothing to be nervous about. In a few hours you and DG will be married."

Cain looked at himself in the mirror again. He hated the white and gold uniform. "I don't know why I'm so nervous. I wasn't this bad when I married your mother."

"Yeah well mom wasn't connected to you through a Soulbond and she wasn't the Queen of the OZ either. Are you ready? It's almost noon and we gotta go."

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." Cain threw an arm around his son's shoulders as the left for the main Hall.

Cain entered the hall and walked up to the dais, stopping occasionally to shake a hand or two. Jeb hardly recognized the man in front of him. This man was smiling and happy. This man was in charge and in control. This man was Royal.

They stood together looking out on the assembled guests waiting for DG. The music began to play and the doors at the back of the room opened as Azkadellia entered and walked to the front of the room dressed in a lavender gown. She smiled as she took her place on the dais and turned to face the back of the room.

The doors opened again this time revealing DG. Cain couldn't catch his breath as he gazed at the woman that had stolen his heart. Her blue eyes sparkled as she walked toward him with her father at her side. When they had joined the others on the dais, the priest spoke. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I, Lord Ahamo, on behalf of her family and the Kingdom of the Outer Zone, give this woman to be married to this man." Ahamo kissed his daughter's cheek and placed her hand in Cain's, then sat down with Henry, Emily, Glitch and Raw.

The priest's words were a blur to Cain and DG. They were aware enough to respond when necessary but they were completely entranced by each other. Vows were said and DG opened her mind to him fully as she slipped the gold ring on Cain's finger. Cain took DG's hand in his and fully opened his mind to her as he slid the gold band on her finger. The bond surged connecting them in ways that no other couple could be connected. Emotions and thoughts flowed freely between them. They watched as the magick around them wove a golden cord connecting their hearts and minds. Reluctantly they closed the connection once they were sure that the Bond was complete. The priest was speaking and they forced themselves to concentrate on what was being said and they heard, "You may kiss your bride." Cain smiled and placed one hand at DG's waist and the other slipped around to the nape of her neck. He gently pulled her into a sweet kiss. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Queen Dorothy Gale and Consort Wyatt Cain, rulers of the Outer Zone!!!" Applause and cheers went up around the room as Cain and DG made their way out of the Wedding Pavilion to the waiting carriages that would take them to Central City's Grand Ballroom for the reception.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The ballroom was decorated in jewel tones of emerald, sapphire and ruby as DG had wanted. There was music and dancing and more food than DG had ever seen in one place. They stood with Ahamo, Azkadellia and Jeb as they greeted their guests. The food was served and the cake was cut and served. Then it was time for the first dance. Cain led DG out on the floor and led her in a graceful waltz. DG then shared a dance with her father.

"I am proud of you, Sweetheart. He's a good man and he will help you and take care of you." Ahamo said as he smiled at DG.

"I know, Dad." She said. The dance ended and DG went and sat next to Cain to have a bite to eat.

Cain leaned over and whispered, "We have the wedding suite at Central Hotel tonight. We can leave when ever you want."

"Let's stay a while longer. Jeb looks like he's having a good time. He hasn't left that girl all night. Is that his Molly?"

"The redhead? Yeah that's Molly O'Neill. She was a resistance fighter in his company. She's a nice girl. I knew her father, Jon."

"And Az seems to have found a friend too. That blonde has been making her laugh for a while."

"That's Carson. Andy Harkness' son. I think he's on the Central City council."

"This place is really thriving. I was scared that the witch's rule would have destroyed it too badly. I guess the quick recovery is just part of the magick of the OZ."

"So what do you say, Sweetheart, let's get outta here and have our own celebration."

"Lead the way, Husband mine." They found Ahamo and told him they were ready to leave. Ahamo called for silence and turned the floor over to DG.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming out to celebrate with us. Please continue to enjoy the food and festivities. Thank you all again for coming I bid you goodnight." Cain took her hand and led her to the carriage that would take them to their hotel.

The hotel was beautiful and their room was divine. Once the door was closed they took a moment to look at each other. DG thought Cain looked wonderful and Cain was still having trouble catching his breath seeing DG in that beautiful dress.

"Gods, DG, you look so beautiful."

"Well, gotta say, you look pretty amazing yourself, Cowboy."

"I can't believe we're here, that we are actually married. If this is a dream I never want to wake up."

"You aren't dreaming, Wyatt. We're here, together, married. I'm the Queen of the O.Z. and you Mr. Cain are my Consort," she said as she walked toward him.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He stepped closer to her, taking a moment to kick off his shoes.

"Hmm, I think I might have an idea or two," she was getting closer to him. Teasing him was going to get her in to trouble. But with Cain it was the good kind of trouble.

"Darlin', you drive me all kinds of crazy," he rushed her and swept her up in his arms. Cain looked at the woman in his arms, her blue eyes shining and her arms around his neck. He carried her to the bed and placed her on it. He stood and began to unbutton his jacket. Her eyes went dark and she stood.

"Let me." She passed her hand over the buttons and they opened. She pushed the jacket off his shoulders to the floor. She pulled the cotton shirt out of the waist of his pants had pulled it off over his head letting it fall to the floor also. She ran her hands over his bare shoulders and back pausing slightly when she felt one of the scars he'd gotten over the years.

"Turn around, DG." He whispered. She turned and he quickly went to work on the fastenings of her dress. He leaned down to kiss and nibble at the curve of her neck. He pushed the dress off her shoulders and it pooled at her feet. Brushing over her shoulders and down her arms he quickly removed rest of her clothes.

_--Beautiful--_

He pulled the blankets back and lifted her into his arms and she kicked off her shoes. He placed her back on the bed and shed the rest of his clothes and joined her in the bed. He moved to turn the light off.

_--No wait--_

He stopped. She pushed him onto his back and looked into his eyes. Her hands ghosted over his shoulders, arms and chest. She explored every inch of bare flesh with her hands lips and tongue moving down his body memorizing every plane of muscle and every reaction. Further down she continued to explore, she hesitantly reached out to touch him. He was hard and big and for a moment she wondered how he would ever fit.

_--Don't worry--_

_--Speak for __yourself,__ you've done this before--_

She moved her hand up and down his shaft which earned her some rather delicious sounds form Cain. As she brushed her thumb over hid tip he groaned and shuddered. Slightly braver, she leaned over and licked him from base to tip. She had to jump back as he nearly bucked off the bed. "Great Gale, DG! Keep that up this will be over before it starts."

"Can't have that now, can we?"

He laid her on her back and ran his hands over her body memorizing every curve. Trailing kisses everywhere he touched, shoulders, neck, chest, breasts, stomach and hips. He was exploring her much the same way she did him. He let a hand ghost down to her knees and coaxed them apart and settled himself between them. He peppered kisses along the inside of her thighs listening to the sounds tumbling out of her, small moans and gasping breaths, even a whimper or two.

_--Time for payback, Sweetheart—_

He drew his tongue along her most intimate of places. She bucked against him, something between a shriek and a moan coming from her mouth.

_--WYATT!--_

_--Something wrong, __Your__ Majesty--_

_--Not wrong, more please--_

_--As you wish--_

He kissed his way back up her body and took her mouth with his as he pressed a finger into her. She bucked against his hand. He added a second. She had to be ready for him he didn't want to hurt her. She pressed herself harder onto his hand trying for more of the delicious friction she craved. No words were spilling from her mouth just the sweet sounds of ecstasy and her impending climax.

_--Wyatt, please--_

_--Please what, __Darlin__'?--_

_--Please stop teasing--_

_--Tell me, DG, tell me what you want--_

_--I want you, Wyatt--_

_--You have me, DG, forever; tell me what you want now, what you_ _need--_

She placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him into a kiss.

_--Make love to me, Wyatt--_

He removed his hand and positioned himself looking into her eyes.

_--This is going to hurt. I wish it wasn't but there's nothing I can do--_

_--It's okay, I'm ready. I love you--_

He pressed himself into her, slowly at first letting her feel him. When she was distracted by the sensations she was feeling he quickly thrust home. He stilled when he heard her cry out. He peppered he face with kisses whispering words of love comfort and apology.

_--Don't be sorry. I love you—_

She shifted her hips and a wave of pleasure shot through them both.

Slowly he began to move. Pulling out a bit then thrusting back into her heat. Slowly she began to meet his thrusts. They fell into a rhythm as old as time itself. Their movements grew in intensity and speed and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. She was so beautiful and he loved her so much and it had been so long for him. When she started chanting his name in his mind it was his undoing. He thrust hard once, twice then he felt her muscles begin to tighten around him. Her climax triggered his own. "DG!" he shouted as he released into her.

"Oh, Wyatt." She whispered in his ear. He rolled them to the side and slipped from her body. She whimpered at the loss, but he just pulled her closer to him. She rolled out of his arms and before he could question her she passed a hand over him and he felt the tingle of her magick as it cleaned him. She did the same thing to herself and the bed then snuggled back into his arms.

"I never even imagined… Is it always like that?" she asked.

"Sweetheart, I can honestly say that I have never felt anything like that before. I think our Bond made the feelings and sensations more intense. And I think it will only get better. Go to sleep, DG, I love you."

"Love you, Wyatt." She said as she fell asleep. They made love twice more that night before finally succumbing to exhaustion and sleeping till late morning.

After dressing and eating some breakfast they left their room and met the porter and their guard. They went to the carriage and began the journey to their week long retreat at the Northern Palace. They didn't even leave their room. Their meals were brought to them. They just enjoyed their time together because all too soon their work would begin.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A year had passed since the wedding of the Queen and Consort. Jeb Cain had been promoted to Commander of the Royal Tin Men, and he had asked Molly to marry him. Azkadellia had been spending more time with Carson Harkness. Glitch was still Royal Advisor and Ahamo helped out wherever and whenever he was needed.

Anniversary parties were being held across the Realm. Everyone wanted to celebrate the marriage of the Beloved Queen and Consort of the OZ. The Anniversary Ball was a few hours away and DG was sitting in her quarters with Cain waiting for Raw. She hadn't been feeling well lately and they were growing concerned.

Cain rubbed his wife's shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess. I haven't thrown up today so that's good."

"I'm sure it's nothing. You've been working so hard lately it's a wonder you haven't gotten sick sooner."

"I know but there is so much to do. It's taken 7 months just to track down half of the tin suits and destroy them."

"Thanks for that. It felt good to get rid of that thing. I think I'm over the worst of the claustrophobia, thanks to you and our Bond." Cain went to open the door when he heard the knock. Ahamo entered and gave his daughter a hug.

"Hi, Daddy, did you bring Raw?"

"I'm sorry, Angel, by the time the messenger got to the Viewers Realm, Raw was already on his was here. He'll be at the ball and you can speak with him then."

"Okay, thank you, Wyatt and I should get ready now. We'll see you in a little while." Ahamo left closing the door behind him.

Cain knelt in front of DG wrapping his arms around her. "Just try to relax and have a good time. It's nothing you'll see."

The Ball was a beautiful affair. People came to see Cain as much as they came to see DG. She managed a dance with her father and with Glitch and one or two with Cain but mostly she stayed in her seat. She watched as Jeb danced with Molly and Az with Carson. They all looked happy. She noticed that someone had sat down next to her. She looked over expecting to see Cain. Well she was half right. "Jeb, why aren't you out there dancing with Molly?"

Jeb smiled and handed her a glass of water. "I wanted to see how you were feeling. You've really been out of sorts lately."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Wyatt's right and it's nothing. I'm probably just working to hard. So are you ready for your wedding? It's only 3 weeks away."

Jeb smiled again, "Yes, I can't wait." He glanced out to the dancing guests. "It looks like dad is keeping Molly company. I better get back to her before he starts telling her embarrassing baby stories." Jeb was about to get up when the young lady in question sat down next to him while Cain took the seat next to DG giving her a quick kiss.

"How are you feeling, Sweetheart?"

"Not bad. I'm actually feeling pretty good right now. Better than I have in a couple of weeks at least. Have you seen Raw? He really should have been here by now."

Jeb answered, "I think I saw him talking to Lord Ahamo and Ambrose." Just then she caught sight of Raw, Glitch and her father near one of the door of the Ballroom.

"Oh there he is. If you will all excuse me I'm going to go talk to him." DG smiled.

Cain helped her up. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, one of us needs to stay here. I'll be right back." She gave her husband a kiss, gathered her sapphire gown so as not to trip and left to talk to Raw.

As she got closer she felt bad about interrupting their conversation but she was the Queen and this was important. "Excuse me, gentlemen. I was wondering if I could borrow Raw for a moment."

Her father smiled."Of course, Angel. Raw, Ambrose, we can continue this tomorrow."

Raw took DG's hand and smiled. "Raw very glad to see DG. DG very happy."

"Yes I am. Wyatt and I are very happy and the OZ is really thriving. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Let's take a walk."

--Wyatt, Raw and I are going to be on the balcony just down the hall. Okay?--

--All right I think Jack's down that way so you'll be okay.--

As they walked, Raw looked at DG. "DG troubled."

"Yes Raw, I am. I haven't been feeling well and it's starting to worry me. I was hoping you could check it out for me." They stopped walking and were looking out on the OZ from a balcony.

"Of course Raw do this for DG." He took both her hands in his and closed his eyes. A moment later he opened them again. "DG not sick. DG mother."

"What?"

Raw smiled. "DG mother."

DG's legs failed to support her and Raw caught her before she hit the floor and just held her for a moment.

Cain was still in the ballroom talking with Jeb and Molly when her felt DG's presence in his mind falter for a moment then a wave of feelings so complicated that he couldn't decipher them. He stood suddenly and bolted form the room. He skidded to a stop at the balcony where Raw was holding DG. He took her from him and searched their bond for what happened. What he saw was her conversation with Raw. _So_, he thought, _tha__t's what's been making her sick. I should have picked up on that.__ This is fantastic!_ "DG, Sweetheart, wake up. We still have a party to attend."

She started to come around. "Wha..? Wyatt? What are you doing here?"

"I felt it when you passed out. I came to make sure you were ok."

"Oh. Okay well we better get back. I need a drink of water anyway." Cain stood and helped DG to her feet. And together all three of them went back to the ball.

After biding their guests goodnight, Cain and DG went back to their quarters. He tried not to let on that he already knew when he asked with a barely contained smile, "So what did Raw say? Did he heal you?"

"Um, well actually there was nothing to heal."

"Oh really? Well then what are you so nervous about?"

_--Aren't you forgetting that I'm here, in your mind? You don't need to be nervous about telling me that I'm going to be a daddy again--_

He was smiling as he took her in his arms and kissed her.

"I'm so glad you're happy, Wyatt."

"Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be? I have my son, I'm married to the woman that I love, and this just makes everything perfect."

DG smiled at him and ran her hand down his chest, her magick unbuttoning his white jacket. A wave of her hand had his clothes off in a moment. He glanced down at himself then back at his wife and grinned at her.

"In a hurry, Darlin'?"

She smirked at him and brushed her hands down her sides allowing her magick to pool her clothing at her feet. Cain swept his wife up into his arms, carried her to their bed and laid her down. He kissed his way down her body stopping at her belly touching her gently and whispering a quiet hello to their child. She pulled him back up and laid claim to his mouth. She rolled them over so that she straddled his hips, her hair falling around them like a dark curtain as she kissed him. He groaned as she slid down on him. She stilled for a moment before lifting herself and dropping back down. She moaned as her movements created all the right sensations. His hands gripped her hips as she rode him, his hips rising to meet hers. Her movements became erratic and he took the opportunity to roll them over. He thrust deeply a few more times and as he felt her clench around him he nearly roared with his release. He rolled off of her he wrapped her in his arms.

"when do you want to tell everyone?"

She yawned. "We'll tell them in the morning." They fell asleep dreaming of the future.

The next morning Cain and DG sent word for everyone to meet in the dining room for a brunch. As everyone came in and sat down brunch was served and they all started eating. After a while DG looked over at Cain and he nodded. She called for everyone's attention and announced, "Wyatt and I just wanted to tell you that we are going to have a baby!"

Jeb stared at them with his mouth hanging open, Ahamo, Glitch and Raw all gave them a congratulations, and Az ran over to hug her sister.

"Jeb, if you don't close your mouth you'll start to attract flies," Cain commented to his son. Jeb's jaw snapped shut. "Are you alright with this, son?"

"Am I… Of course I am. I always wanted a little brother or sister." Jeb got up and gave his father a hug. Then he embraced DG and whispered, "Thank you for saving him."

"Anytime." She whispered back.

One thing was certain; things around Central Palace were about to get more interesting.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

DG sat under her favorite tree in the East Garden in the late afternoon suns light, her sketchbook, charcoals and pastels were spread out on the ground next to her. 4 of Jeb's best trained guards were around her keeping danger at bay. She grinned at the fact that it took 4 fully trained men to do the job of on Ex-Tin Man.

She wondered how much longer that trade contract he was negotiating was going to take. She absently placed a hand on her 7 months pregnant belly as her baby kicked.

_--Wyatt, are you done with the blowhards yet? I'm bored--_

Can was sitting in a conference room in the palace faking an interest in what was being said. He knew that all the political posturing was just that and they would all finally agree with the contract that he had proposed. In short Wyatt Cain was bored and wanted nothing more than to be out in the garden with his wife.

The arguing went back and forth a while longer when Cain grinned and looked toward the window as he heard DG's teasing question in his mind, "DG" he whispered.

"Is something wrong, Your Majesty?" the representative from the Eastern Boarder asked with concern.

"No, not at all, please continue."

"Of course, Majesty."

Cain zoned out again waiting for the acquiescence that he knew would eventually come. The representatives from the Eastern and western territories continued to argue when finally they relented and agreed that the contract Cain had presented them with was fair and mutually beneficial for all parties. The negotiation finished Cain joined DG in the garden for the remainder of the afternoon.

They had their dinner in their quarters and Cain finally broached the subject that could potentially cause a fight with DG.

"DG, I want you to stay with me till the baby's born. I worry about you and I can't run out of meetings and negotiations if you call. And I'd feel better with you by my side."

"I think that can be arranged." She smiled at him.

"Really? You aren't going to fight me on this?"

"No, I understand. And to be honest I think it's a good idea."

Thank you, DG," he said.

"Now, that that's settled, what would you like to do?"

"Oh I can think of a few things," he said grinning at her. Images flew through her mind and she blushed. She sent a wave of magick toward him and banished his clothing. "You know it's not really fair that you can do that."

She just smiled and waved her hand toward the door locking it and putting up a silencing spell. In seconds he had her wrapped in his arms his hands lowering the zipper on her emerald green gown and letting the dress fall to the floor. His hands roamed over her body and settled on her belly for a moment. He felt the baby kick and he smiled. He lifted her and carried her over to their bed laying her down gently. Climbing up next to her his hands roamed over her body. After a few minutes he laid back on the bed next to her pulling her upon top of him. Her hands traced the scars on his chest and arms and she leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you," she whispered. She reached down, grasping him firmly positioning him at her entrance. Slowly she slid her body down impaling herself on him. They both moaned at the joining. He placed his hands on her hips and helped her as she moved on him; his hips moving with hers; creating delicious friction. She rode him hard and her movements became faster and more erratic. He tensed beneath her and pulled her down on him hard as he released deep with in her with a primal growl, the feeling and sound triggering her own climax. She slid off of him and sent a wave of magick to clean them and snuggled into his side. They didn't leave their quarters again that night.

The next day they sat down and arranged meetings, audiences and negotiations so that they could always be together in case of trouble. The closer DG got to her due date the more cautious and tense he became. He never left her side unless she yelled at him to 'get lost' which really wasn't all that often.

The day that DG went into labor Cain never left her side. He helped her with anything she needed. She had been laboring all day and she was so tired. He held her hand as the doctor urged her to push. He whispered words of love comfort and encouragement into her ear and finally, well into the early hours of the next morning their daughter was born. The baby girl was wrapped in a blanket and handed to her mother. Cain looked at his girls.

"You did it, DG. Look at her, she's perfect." The baby had her mother's raven hair and her father's crystal blue eyes.

"You're right. She is. What are we going to name her?"

"Annika."

"Wyatt, that's perfect. Annika Cain. I love it."

"Cain? What about Gale? She is the future Queen of the OZ it should be Gale."

"But she's your daughter. She should share your name."

"Whether her name is Gale or Cain she will still be my daughter."

"How about both? Then when she's older she can choose which one she wants to go by."

"Alright, Annika Gale Cain it is then. Should we call everyone in?"

"Sure." Cain got up and opened the door to find the others waiting on the other side. Ahamo, Azkadellia and Jeb were the first to enter. DG handed her new daughter to Ahamo. He watched the baby as she dozed in his arms.

He looked at DG and Cain. "What did you name her?"

Cain smiled as he answered, "Annika Gale Cain."

Ahamo laid the baby back in DG's arms. She's perfect, DG."

"Jeb, would you like to hold your new sister?"

Jeb glanced at DG then Cain who nodded and he stepped forward and took the little girl in his arms. She woke and stared at her brother. "She has your eyes, Dad. She's going to be a pistol I can tell."

"Well, her big brother is just going to have to keep an eye on her then." DG said smiling. "Why don't you let the others in to meet her then we'll all get some rest."

After Glitch and Raw met the new baby everyone settled in for some rest. Cain placed Annika in a bassinette next to DG and settled himself in a plush chair and fell asleep, basking in the joy of his new family.


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue

About 3 annuals after Annika was born DG was pregnant again this time she had twin boys, Logan and Jacen Cain. The boys were courageous and adventurous and every bit their father's sons with his blonde hair and strong chin. However they did have their mother's brilliant blue eyes. And 5 annuals later Delaney Cain was born. She had her mother's curiosity and her father's cautious nature. She had her grandmother's lavender eyes and a curtain of dusty blonde hair. DG and Cain doted on their children and yet never let them get out of hand.

Jeb married Molly O'Neill and the two of them stayed at the palace with the rest of the family. Jeb continued as Commander of the Royal Tin Men and Molly was DG's closest advisor (next to Glitch of course). Jeb and Molly had two children a boy named Jaron with red hair and blue eyes and a girl named Taren with blonde hair and green eyes. Both children loved to explore and find adventure.

Azkadellia and Carson Harkness married and had 3 children. Their oldest was a boy they named Brennen, with dark hair and lavender eyes, a kind spirit and sense of adventure. They had a girl named Jaden, who was quiet and cautious with light brown hair and her father's green eyes. And their youngest was a girl named Grace, with her father's dusty blonde hair and her mother's brown eyes flecked with lavender. She was rambunctious and loved to play.

DG and Cain were known and The Beloved Queen and Consort of The O.Z. They ruled the kingdom with a fair but firm hand. Under their care the OZ flourished. Schools were rebuilt and farm land was restored. The fields of the Papay bore fruit once more and the once ravenous creatures were restored to the passive gentle creatures they had been long ago. The city governments were reinstated and Tin Man squads were once again the norm on city streets. The pain and darkness of the witch and her LongCoats were almost forgotten. DG tracked down all of the tin suits across the Zone and had them all destroyed, except for one. The one that Cain had been trapped in she saved. She presented it to Cain one year after Zero's death. When he asked her why she told him that she thought he would want to destroy it himself. He took it apart piece and watched as it was melted down. He reclaimed a piece of his soul that day. DG and Cain ruled as Queen and Consort for 40 years and during those years the Outer Zone lived in peace. There were small skirmishes that had to be settled but an attitude of peace was felt throughout the Zone. Finally they grew tired and just wanted to rest and dote on their grand children they stepped down and turned the Outer Zone over to their daughter Annika Gale Cain.


End file.
